Secrets in Blood
by Tic-Toc-Goes-The-Clock
Summary: Dans la nuit, Kate reçoit un appel d'une inconnue qui lui réclame de l'aide. Elle ne sait rien d'elle, mais elle, semble la connaître.
1. Chapter 1

La jeune femme se précipita dans l'ascenseur et appuya frénétiquement sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée. Elle releva brusquement la tête, ses yeux noisettes écarquillés par la peur, lorsqu'elle aperçut l'ombre menaçante au bout de l'appartement. L'ombre fit un mouvement, et la lame du couteau serré dans sa main brilla un instant. Paralysée par la peur, la jeune femme se força à se secoua, à réagir, à faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Peut-être à s'extraire de l'ascenseur pendant qu'il en était encore temps pour courir prendre les escaliers. Bien sûr, avec la blessure sanguinolente sur sa jambe gauche, elle n'irait pas très loin. Elle trouvait déjà surprenant d'avoir pu se trainer jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Mais si ces foutues portes ne se fermaient pas bientôt, elle allait bientôt être prise au piège par son agresseur.

Dans un mouvement de panique, elle abattit son poing sur l'un des boutons de l'ascenseur. Et soudainement, les portes de l'ascenseur se mirent en branle. En réponse, son agresseur accéléra l'allure, cherchant à pénétrer dans l'espace étroit de la cabine avec elle. Elle poussa un hurlement, mais les portes se refermèrent au moment où la lame ensanglantée se glissa à l'intérieur. Son agresseur perdit son arme, qui atterrit avec un tintement sonore sur le sol de la cabine. Effrayée, le cœur battant à toute rompre, la jeune femme repoussa derrière son oreille une mèche de cheveux auburn qui lui tombait devant les yeux, regardant fixement l'arme, sans savoir quoi en faire. Elle revint brusquement à la réalité en sentant soudain la cabine se mettre en branle, et réalisa soudain qu'elle ne descendait pas.

« Non non non non ! » paniqua-t-elle en s'acharnant sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée. « Ne monte pas, ne monte pas stupide ascenseur ! ».

Elle sursauta lorsqu'un tintement résonna, et que les portes de l'ascenseur coulissèrent. Sans réfléchir, elle ramassa comme elle put l'arme sur le sol. Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir le temps de s'en servir, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien. Elle hésita encore une fraction de secondes, puis sortit de l'ascenseur. Peut-être que son agresseur l'attendait au rez-de-chaussée. Elle se traina comme elle put à l'intérieur, trainant sa jambe blessée derrière elle. Il lui fallait un téléphone.

Laissant une trainée de sang derrière elle, elle chercha des yeux un téléphone ou un portable dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Il lui fallait de l'aide, sinon, elle allait mourir. Elle buta contre une table, renversant un vase massif. Celui-ci s'écrasa bruyamment sur le sol, la faisant se figer sur place. Le souffle court, la jambe toujours dégoulinante de sang, elle resta aux aguets pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis elle entendit un bruit. Des bruits de pas. Les escaliers. Il avait pris les escaliers.

Horrifiée, elle renversa tout sur son passage jusqu'à finalement réussir à trouver un téléphone portable posé sur une table. Laissant toujours une coulée de sang dans son sillage, elle se traina comme elle le put vers un placard. Elle se glissa à l'intérieur, laissant tout juste la porte entrouverte pour pouvoir surveiller l'extérieur de la pièce. Puis elle profita de ces quelques secondes de répit pour composer le numéro de téléphone écrit au creux de sa main. Ses doigts étaient gluants de sang, et elle eut un peu de difficulté à appuyer sur les touches tout en gardant serrer le couteau contre elle. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé de composer le numéro, elle colla le combiné à son oreille, le souffle de plus en plus court, elle se mit à prier à toute vitesse, chaque tonalité accentuant un peu plus sa panique.

« Décrochez, pitié, décrochez... »

Elle retint de justesse un hurlement lorsqu'elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir en grinçant, et elle eut tout juste le temps de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche pour se faire taire. Elle eut un nouveau sursaut lorsqu'au bout du fil, elle entendit une voix féminine annoncer :

« Beckett. »

Beckett lâcha un grognement inaudible lorsque le bruit de son portable vibrant sur la table la fit émerger du sommeil. Ouvrant un œil, elle redressa le buste, ses cheveux bruns cascadant en désordre sur ses épaules. Trois heures du matin. Qui appelait les gens à une heure pareil ! grommela-t-elle intérieurement. La réponse lui apparut quasi instantanément. En général, c'était les gens morts. Enfin... pas eux directement. Mais c'était principalement pour ça.

Elle attrapa son téléphone, et le colla contre son oreille en grommelant :

« Beckett ».

« Kate ? Kate, j'ai besoin d'aide ! ».

Pendant une seconde, Kate Beckett ne sut pas quoi dire. Ou comment réagir. Elle ne savait même pas qui était au bout du fil. Mais visiblement, cette personne elle, la connaissait.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-elle calmement. « Expliquez-moi la situation ».

« Il va me tuer ! » sanglota la voix féminine au bout du fil.

« Qui ? Qui veut vous tuer ? »

Kate se redressa, rejetant les draps pour s'asseoir sur le lit. Au début, elle avait cru à une farce de mauvais goût que Castle aurait pu lui faire à Halloween. Mais la jeune femme au téléphone avait l'air réellement effrayé. Et elle doutait réellement que Rick soit en tort cette fois.

« S'il-vous-plait, dépêchez-vous, il est là ! ».

La voix de la jeune femme n'était plus qu'un murmure à l'autre bout du fil. Les yeux marrons de Beckett se plissèrent, et elle devina que l'agresseur devait être dans la même pièce que la jeune femme. Une partie d'elle espérait qu'elle avait réussi à se cacher quelque part, ou qu'elle avait une possibilité de s'échapper.

« Restez calme, je suis en route, ok ? Tout va bien se passer, je vais venir vous chercher, dites-moi juste où vous êtes ».

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, elle se retourna à demi, donnant un coup de poing dans les côtes de l'homme endormi à ses côtés. Castle se réveilla en sursaut, et se redressa brusquement. Puis ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur le dos nu de Beckett, et il eut un demi-sourire.

« Tu es beaucoup plus douce en temps normal lorsqu'il s'agit de me réveiller en pleine nuit... » murmura-t-il d'une voix enjôleuse à son oreille.

Ses lèvres s'approchèrent de l'oreille de sa compagne pour la mordiller, mais celle-ci la gratifia sans ménagement d'un nouveau coup de coude dans les côtes, le faisant se figer, les lèvres prêtes à l'embrasser. Elle mit sa main sur le micro de son téléphone, pour empêcher son interlocuteur d'entendre ce qu'elle allait dire.

« Ryan et Esposito, maintenant. Et rhabille-toi ».

Un peu refroidi, Castle s'abstint cependant de tout commentaire. Il ne pouvait pas voir les yeux de Kate en cet instant, mais l'intonation de sa voix ne laissait aucun doute. L'affaire était grave. Il émergea tellement vite du lit qu'il trébucha sur le sol, qu'il s'emmêla les pieds dans le drap et qu'il s'étala de tout son long sur le sol.

« Je vais bien ! » annonça-t-il à la cantonade, le nez dans le drap. « Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va ! »

Il redressa la tête, s'apercevant que Kate ne lui répondait pas. Elle avait allumé l'une des nombreuses lampes disposées dans la chambre, et marchait de long en large, passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Ecoutez-moi, restez calme, je vais venir vous chercher, dites-moi juste où vous êtes. Je ne le laisserais pas vous faire du mal ».

A cet instant, Kate fit un demi-tour, et remarqua que Rick était toujours étalé sur le sol, la tête posé sur le matelas, en train d'essayer de se dépêtrer des draps qui l'entravaient. Elle eut un petit mouvement de tête, accompagné d'un pincement de lèvres, et lui lança le téléphone, articulant silencieusement :

« Ryan Esposito, 911 ! »

Encore mal réveillé, Castle s'empressa pourtant d'exécuter ses ordres. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait, mais Kate prenait ça à cœur, cela lui suffisait. Son esprit d'écrivain imaginait déjà des dizaines de scenari pourtant. Un flic infiltré dans la mafia avec qui Kate avait des liens et qui venait de se faire griller. Peut-être un ancien partenaire qui avait des ennuis. Ou alors un ami qui était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

«Oh mon Dieu, il... est juste là » murmura la jeune femme. « Il... est juste derrière la porte ».

Le cœur de Kate se serra lorsqu'elle l'entendit verser des sanglots le plus silencieux possible, à l'autre bout du fil. Cette femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas allait mourir, et elle ne pouvait même pas l'aider. Elle était coincée là, dans sa chambre, elle ne savait même pas où elle devait aller.

« Dites-moi où vous êtes. S'il-vous-plait, juste... dites-le moi ! ».

« Lexington, l'hôtel sur... »

Kate sursauta en entendant un hurlement déchirant. Puis ce fut le silence.

« Allo ? Vous êtes toujours là ? Allo ?»

Kate se tourna vers Castle en l'entendant s'approcher. Sans qu'il ait besoin d'articuler les lèvres, elle comprit qu'il voulait savoir ce qui venait de se passer. Mais elle-même n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Elle savait juste qu'elle devait aller arrêter un meurtrier.


	2. Chapter 2

« Tu es sûre et certaine de ne pas la connaître ? »

Kate leva les yeux au ciel, puis les reporta sur la route. A peine montée dans la voiture, elle lui avait aussitôt exposé la situation, et c'était déjà la troisième fois que Rick lui posait la question.

« Castle, je suis sûre et certaine, je ne la connais pas. Je n'ai pas reconnu sa voix en tout cas. Peut-être... peut-être... ».

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, sans savoir comment poursuivre. Son esprit était trop obnubilée par l'idée de lui sauver la vie pour se préoccuper de qui était elle était. Elle aviserait de ce problème plus tard. Elle grilla un feu rouge sans aucun remord, appuyant un peu plus sur l'accélérateur. Cela faisait déjà dix minutes. Une infime partie d'elle espérait encore pouvoir sauver la jeune femme. Mais une autre, celle qui ne se faisait plus d'illusion sans doute, espérait surtout qu'elle arriverait à temps pour arrêter son meurtrier.

« Ryan et Esposito ? » se renseigna-t-elle nerveusement au moment où elle s'engageait dans Lexington.

« Ils sont en route, mais ils ne vont pas arriver tout de suite » répondit Castle, pianotant sur son téléphone. « Elle ne t'a pas donné d'autres indications pour l'hôtel où elle se trouvait ? »

« Juste qu'il était sur Lexington. Ça ne doit pas laisser énormément de possibilités... »

Castle leva le nez de son téléphone, lui lançant un coup d'œil en biais. Kate sentit ce regard peser sur elle, et comprit instantanément que si, cela laissait énormément de possibilités. Et même en admettant qu'ils trouvent le bon hôtel du premier coup, ce qui demeurait hautement improbable, ils devraient en plus trouver la bonne chambre...

« Quelqu'un sur twitter a indiqué que des voitures de police étaient stationné devant le Maverick Hotel ».

« Compris ».

Elle sentit aussitôt le nœud qui lui tordait l'estomac se détendre au moins un peu. Il y avait des chances que le Maverick soit le bon hôtel. Même si la rapidité avec laquelle des patrouilles s'étaient rendues sur place était étonnante. Peut-être que cela n'avait rien à voir avec son affaire. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'hôtel, Kate se contenta d'un brève coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur intérieur de sa voiture, puis elle pila brusquement devant la double porte battante.

« Reste dans la voiture. Il est peut-être encore là, et d'après ce que j'en sais, il est dangereux et armé » lança-t-elle à Castle en récupérant son arme à feu dans la boite à gants.

« Raison supplémentaire pour que je t'accompagne » répondit Rick avec ce ton très sérieux qu'il prenait parfois.

Castle soutint le regard de Kate lorsqu'elle vrilla ses yeux dans les siens. Hors de question qu'il reste en arrière si elle fonçait tête baissé vers le danger.

« Dans le pire des cas... Je ferais diversion en poussant un cri de fillette effrayée ».

Beckett retint un sourire amusé. Mais elle devait l'admettre. L'attitude de Rick la touchait. Elle avait toujours un peu de mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il pouvait être réellement et sincèrement amoureux d'elle. Peut-être un reste de ce que Rick appelait son « mur de Berlin ». Celui qu'elle avait dressé à la mort de sa mère pour se protéger.

Elle sortit de la voiture, son insigne à la main, la mettant sous le nez de l'officier de patrouille le plus proche.

« Détective Kate Beckett, qu'est-ce qu'on a ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Une cliente a appelé le room-service, l'employé de l'hôtel a voulu prendre l'ascenseur, la cabine était couverte de sang, récent, une cliente a entendu des cris au trente et unième étage» expliqua la femme en uniforme à l'entrée de l'hôtel. « Mes collègues sont déjà montés ».

Le nœud que formait l'estomac de Kate se dénoua un peu plus. Bon hôtel et bon étage.

«J'ai reçu un appel d'une jeune femme qui se trouve dans l'hôtel, elle m'a expliqué que quelqu'un était sur le point de lui faire du mal. Prévenez vos collègues d'être prudent ».

Beckett n'attendit pas la réponse de la policière et s'engouffra aussitôt à l'intérieur de l'hôtel, se dirigeant sans plus attendre vers l'ascenseur. Rick réussit à pénétrer dans la cabine avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'appuyer sur le bouton du trente-et-unième étage.

« Gilet » annonça-t-il inutilement en lui montrant son gilet pare-balle. « On est jamais trop prudent ».

Elle surprit le regard furtif qu'il porta à sa poitrine, et elle eut soudain l'impression fugace que sa cicatrice la démangeait. Elle enfila rapidement son gilet, essayant de respirer profondément pour dissiper cette sensation de malaise qui l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'elle repensait aux funérailles du capitaine Montgomery, lorsqu'elle s'était faite tirée dessus. Elle avait maintenant trouvé une parade. A chaque fois, elle s'efforçait de penser à Rick. A la façon dont il s'était jeté sur elle pour tenter de l'écarter de la trajectoire de la balle. Ce qu'il lui avait dit ensuite, en la regardant droit dans les yeux, pendant qu'elle sentait la vie quitter son corps...

Sentant sa compagne tendue, Rick avança sa main et pressa tendrement les doigts de Kate entre les siens, sans dire un mot. Puis l'ascenseur s'immobilisa avec un tintement, et il libéra aussitôt ses doigts, la laissant pénétrer dans la vaste suite déjà pleine d'officiers de police. Et au sol couvert de sang.

« Détective Kate Beckett. Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? »

« Trois victimes. Egorgées, nous avons appelé la scientifique. Vous êtes arrivés vite... » commenta l'officier.

« On a des noms ? »

« On a trouvé des cartes d'identités ».

Sourcils froncés, Castle s'avança vers les corps. Les trois victimes étaient assises à une table, devant le reste d'un repas. Chacune avait la tête rejetée en arrière, et avait été égorgée d'une oreille à l'autre. Un homme et une femme aux cheveux gris et blancs, probablement mariés puisqu'ils portaient des alliances ressemblantes à l'annulaire. Et un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années.

« Euh... Excusez-moi » se renseigna Castle en arrêtant par le bras le premier officier qui passa à côté de lui. « Il y a une autre victime ? »

« Non monsieur, juste ces trois-là ».

« Vous êtes sûr ? »

« Toute la suite a été fouillé monsieur ».

Les sourcils de plus en plus froncés, Castle laissa l'officier s'éloigner, reportant aussitôt son regard bleu sur les victimes. Il n'y avait pas non plus de téléphone à portée. Peut-être l'assassin l'avait-il emmené avec lui. Mais les victimes semblaient avoir été tué toutes les trois à peu près au même moment, comment la vieille dame aurait-elle pu passer un coup de téléphone ?

« Kate ? »

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête.

« Tu as bien dit que c'était une femme que tu avais eu au téléphone ?»

« Oui, la trentaine d'après sa voix, pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il n'y a que trois corps ici. Où qu'elle ait été tuée, ce n'est pas ici ».

« La suite a été fouillée ? Elle a dit qu'elle était derrière une porte, et que... »

Prise d'un doute, Kate pirouetta sur elle-même. Deux ascenseurs permettaient d'accéder à cette suite luxueuse. Celui qu'elle avait emprunté avec Rick, et celui qui était couvert de sang. Peut-être que la jeune femme avait eu le temps de s'enfuir et de prendre l'ascenseur, ce qui expliquait le sang. Elle courut presque jusqu'à cet ascenseur-là, pressant le bouton d'appel. Rick la rejoignit au moment où les portes de la cabine s'ouvrait sur un véritable bain de sang. Sur la pointe des pieds, Kate pénétra à l'intérieur, essayant d'éviter de contaminer les lieux en marchant sur les flaques de sang. Elle se pencha pour examiner le panneau des boutons, et remarqua que le bouton du rez-de-chaussée était couvert de sang. Tout comme celui du trente-sixième étage.

« Je crois que je sais où elle est ».

Rick se faufila à l'intérieur juste avant que les portes ne se referment. S'efforçant, tout comme Kate, de ne rien toucher, il préféra rester les coudes à demi levés, les talons de ses chaussures ne touchant même pas le sol.

« Tu es... certaine que c'est judicieux de se servir d'une scène de crime comme moyen de transport ? »

« Il y a peut-être un meurtrier là-haut. Chaque seconde compte ».

Rick hocha la tête pour l'approuver, puis une seconde question lui vint à l'esprit.

« Tu es certaine que c'est judicieux d'aller le débusquer sans renfort ? ».

Kate ne répondit pas. Non, ce n'était pas judicieux. Absolument pas d'ailleurs. Son arme dans une main, une lampe torche empruntée à un officier dans l'autre, elle se tint prête à tirer dès l'instant où l'ascenseur se figea avec un tintement. Dès le moment où les portes s'ouvrirent, elle pénétra dans une suite qui avait l'air tout aussi luxueuse que la première.

« NYPD ! Montrez-vous !»

Le cri de Kate résonna d'une façon plutôt lugubre aux oreilles de Castle. Peut-être parce que la suite était plongée dans le noir. Et que des trainées de sang partaient de l'ascenseur. Il y avait également une table renversée et un vase brisé. Il laissa Kate le devancer, le temps qu'elle inspecte rapidement la principale pièce de la suite.

« En tout cas, elle s'est défendue » commenta Rick.

Beckett suivit avec le faisceau de sa lampe les multiples trainées de sang répandues sur le sol. L'une d'elle appartenait peut-être à sa victime. Elle se figea sur place en voyant une touffe de cheveux émerger de sous un coussin, et elle s'approcha aussitôt. Elle s'accroupit, cherchant un pouls dans le cou de sa victime, mais il n'y avait rien. Elle réalisa ensuite qu'il s'agissait d'un homme plutôt âgé. Elle se tourna alors vers Castle, resté un peu en retrait, secouant négativement la tête. Puis elle reporta son attention sur l'homme. Il avait la nuque brisée. Le meurtrier avait dû être pris de court pour cette victime, et avait dû la tuer avec les moyens du bord. En attendant, elle ignorait toujours où était la jeune femme qui l'avait appelé à l'aide.

« Il faut qu'on la trouve ».

« Elle t'a bien appelée sur ton portable, non ? »

Les yeux bruns de Kate se plissèrent, et il lui fallut moins d'une demi-seconde pour comprendre où Castle voulait en venir. N'osant lâcher ni son arme, ni la lampe torche, elle le laisser fouiller dans la poche de son jean. Rick s'empressa d'appeler le dernier numéro du répertoire de Kate, et ils se figèrent tous les deux pendant les quelques secondes de silence qui s'ensuivirent. Tous les deux sursautèrent lorsque le refrain d'une chanson disco résonna dans la pièce. « Stayin' alive »... plutôt ironique si on songeait à la situation songea Castle. Il ravala pourtant la remarque ironique qui menaçait de franchir ses lèvres, et, Kate sur les talons, il s'avança prudemment en direction de l'armoire d'où provenait la musique. Il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte du placard, se tourna à demi vers Kate, la regardant silencieusement compter jusqu'à trois, l'arme prête à faire feu au moindre signe de danger. Rick ouvrit la porte en grand, et il eut soudain l'impression que Beckett se remettait à respirer. Lui eut l'impression que le poids de la terre venait de lui être enlevé des épaules lorsqu'il découvrit une jeune femme couverte de sang, assise sur le sol du placard. Aussitôt, il s'accroupit à côté d'elle, se penchant sur ses lèvres.

« Elle respire, Kate, elle est vivante. »

Légèrement sous le choc, Kate abaissa ses deux mains, laissant pendre arme et lampe torche le long de son corps pendant que Rick appelait une ambulance. Tout cela lui semblait tellement... irréel. Une vingtaine de minutes auparavant, la jeune femme lui avait dit que son agresseur était juste devant la porte. Jamais elle n'aurait dû être en vie. Quelle raison valable son agresseur aurait-il eu pour la laisser en vie ? Elle releva aussitôt la lampe torche, balayant le faisceau lumineux sur le visage de la jeune femme. Mais elle était certaine de ne l'avoir jamais vu de sa vie. Elle remarqua ensuite le couteau à la lame couverte de sang, et nota que quelques caractères étaient inscrits dans le creux de la paume de la jeune femme. Rick aussi sembla l'avoir remarquer, puisqu'il écarta avec douceur les doigts de l'inconnue. Dans la lumière un peu tremblotante de la lampe, Beckett put voir que son prénom et son numéro de téléphone portable était inscrit dans le creux de la paume de la jeune femme. Et qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont elle avait pu l'obtenir.


	3. Chapter 3

Assis sur l'un des accoudoirs du canapé, Rick avait l'impression de regarder Kate faire les cents pas depuis des heures.

« Ça n'a pas de sens ! » s'exclama-t-elle pour la énième fois. « Je veux dire... Je ne la reconnais pas. Je suis certaine de ne l'avoir jamais vu de ma vie ! »

« Peut-être une amie d'enfance, quelqu'un que tu n'as pas vue depuis longtemps » suggéra Castle.

Elle opina négativement de la tête.

« Un ami qui se sentait plus l'âme d'une femme alors ? »

Kate arrêta de faire les cents pas pour se tourner vers lui. A chaque fois qu'il lui sortait une théorie un poil farfelu, voir carrément tiré par les cheveux, elle faisait mine de le trouver idiot. En réalité, cela l'amusait beaucoup. Cela amenait un peu de fantaisie dans sa vie.

« Je suis pratiquement certaine que tous mes amis sont restés des hommes. Oh, ou peut-être... Ryan m'a toujours dit qu'il se sentait femme au plus profond de lui... »

« Vraiment ? » s'empressa de dire Castle, les fesses aux bords de l'accoudoir.

« Non Rick. je plaisantais... »

Elle se retint de justesse de lever les yeux au ciel, et se détourna pour lui cacher son sourire. Elle n'aimait pas qu'il puisse la voir sourire trop souvent. Cela lui donnait l'impression de trop abaisser ses défenses trop vite. En plus, s'il commençait à croire que ses théories l'amusaient vraiment, elle n'arriverait plus jamais à le faire taire.

« Elle va survivre ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Les ambulanciers ont dit qu'elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Elle a une blessure profonde à la cuisse. L'hôpital va nous tenir au courant. »

Kate hocha vaguement la tête, regardant sans vraiment les voir les membres de l'équipe scientifique emballer soigneusement le couteau à la lame ensanglantée que Jane Doe serrait entre ses doigts et le téléphone portable. Un médecin légiste s'occupait du dernier cadavre étendu sur le sol. Lanie devait probablement s'occuper des victimes de l'autre étage. Elle devait se concentrer. Faire abstraction de la jeune femme pour voir le cas dans son ensemble.

« Bon. A priori les premières victimes sont celles du trente-et-unième étage. Tu as vu des signes de luttes ? »

Elle n'était pas restée longtemps. Mais elle était quasiment certaine que les signes de luttes étaient limitées à un simple périmètre autour de l'ascenseur.

« Non. Peut-être qu'elles ont été droguées » suggéra Castle. « Dans la nourriture peut-être, les assiettes étaient encore pleines sur la table. Ou le vin. »

« L'assassin avait planifié ses meurtres. Nos victimes ont probablement commandés leurs plats au room-service, si la nourriture ou le vin contenait de la drogue, il a dû agir sur un laps de temps très court, peut-être faire des repérages. Il y a des caméras ici ? »

Castle secoua négativement la tête pour lui signifier son ignorance. Il devait probablement y en avoir, mais pas dans les endroits qui l'intéressaient.

« Le tueur devait probablement viser les trois victimes. Il avait tout planifié sauf que... »

« Notre inconnue est arrivée. Peut-être qu'il ne savait pas qu'elle serait là. Ou qu'elle est arrivée à l'improviste pendant qu'il s'occupait des premières victimes. »

« Il essaie de la maitriser, elle arrive à s'enfuir et à se réfugier dans l'ascenseur. Il la suit... »

« Mais entre temps, elle a eu le temps de t'appeler » poursuivit Rick pour elle. « Et de se réfugier dans le placard ».

« Le tueur s'approche, mais il remarque que le propriétaire est là. Il est désarmé, il n'a plus de quoi le droguer. C'est un témoin gênant qu'il doit faire taire. Dans la précipitation, il lui brise la nuque... »

« Puis il s'avance vers le placard, prêt à s'occuper de Jane Doe... »

Kate se tourna vers le corps de l'homme étendu sur le sol, puis vers le placard. Ce n'était pas logique. Rien ne justifiait qu'il épargne la vie de la jeune femme. Elle l'avait vu commettre trois meurtres. Elle était blessée, enfermée dans un placard, complètement à sa merci.

« Pourquoi est-il parti ? »

Rick leva les sourcils. Il ne devait pas y avoir beaucoup de possibilités...

« Peut-être qu'il a entendu quelqu'un sonner l'alerte. Le garçon du room-service ou... une voiture de police qui passait dans la rue, et qui l'a fait paniquer ».

Les yeux de Kate se plissèrent, et elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Et donc il a pris... l'ascenseur ? Meme s'il ne portait pas de gants, retrouver ses empreintes va être impossible ».

« Prendre les escaliers est plus discret. Mais il aurait perdu temps. Dans tous les cas, la question est de savoir comment il a pu sortir de l'hôtel sans se faire remarquer. »

Kate avait dû mal à se concentrer. Elle était fatiguée, et elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir Jane Doe de la tête. Là, tout de suite, un café aurait été appréciable.

« Yo! ».

Elle se retourna, et vit Esposito enjamber la mallette ouverte de l'un des membres de l'équipe

scientifique.

« Lanie m'a fait un résumé, les gars de la scientifique ont trouvé ça derrière le canapé. »

Kate s'empara presque aussitôt du sac à main que lui tendit son collègue. Probablement celui de la jeune femme. Elle farfouilla aussitôt à l'intérieur à la recherche d'un permis de conduire.

« Et les autres victimes ? »

« Vera et Anton Sullivan, et leur fils, Scott. Ils venaient rendre visite à leur fils, c'est lui qui a loué la suite. Et ton inconnue ? »

« Arianna Jones » répondit Beckett, le sac à main de la jeune femme coincée sous son coude, son permis de conduire dans la main.

Beckett eut beau fouiller sa mémoire, ce nom ne lui disait absolument rien. Et il était pourtant peu commun. Un peu dépitée, elle tendit le permis de conduire de la jeune femme à Esposito.

« Elle doit avoir un lien avec les trois autres victimes. Peut-être la fiancée ou la petite amie de Scott. La dernière victime est Seamus Gross d'après la réception de l'hôtel, il n'était là que pour la semaine ».

« Il est mal tombé » commenta Esposito en jetant un coup d'œil à son cadavre. « Ryan arrive, je vais demander à l'hôtel les bandes de vidéos surveillance et on vérifiera les liens entre Arianna et les autres vic... »

Esposito marqua une pause, comme s'il venait de réaliser quelque chose, et son regard passa successivement de Castle, à Beckett, avant de revenir sur Castle.

« Comment êtes-vous arrivés aussi vite tous les deux ? »

« Arianna. Elle m'a appelée » répondit aussitôt Beckett.

« Oui, elle T'a appelée. Comment tu as fait pour venir si vite Castle ? Tu habites à l'autre bout de la ville ».

Rick resta plus ou moins bouche bée pendant une bonne seconde. Il s'efforça de ne pas regarder Kate, pour ne pas se trahir. Ils avaient fait le choix de ne pas révéler leur histoire aux autres. Pas tout de suite. Il ne voulait pas brusquer les choses et risquer de la perdre.

« Soirée de bienfaisance. Pour... la nouvelle campagne du Maire » lâcha-t-il enfin. « Kate m'a appelé juste à temps, où j'aurai payé un plus gros chèque. »

« Exact » intervint aussitôt Kate, volant à son secours. « Son compte en banque peut me dire merci ».

Elle le gratifia d'une tape sur l'épaule et d'un sourire que Castle jugea un peu crispé. Esposito sembla soupçonneux pendant encore une seconde, puis il se détourna. Rick attendit quelques secondes, juste pour être sûr d'être à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, puis il se tourna vers Kate.

« Désolée pour... la tape sur l'épaule. J'ai euh... paniquée. »

Un silence gêné s'étira entre eux, pendant lequel Kate tortilla un peu les lèvres, puis elle éluda :

« J'ai besoin d'un café. »

« Hum. Moi aussi » répondit distraitement Rick en lui emboîtant le pas vers l'ascenseur.

Les portes de la cabine coulissèrent et la cabine entama sa descente, puis Castle tourna ses yeux bleus vers Kate.

« J'ai une question. Qui n'est pas en rapport avec l'enquête. »

« Oui, j'ai remis mes sous-vêtements avant de partir » répondit distraitement Kate en sortant son téléphone de sa poche.

« Oh... Dommage... » soupira Rick. « Non, en fait je me demandais... Vous avez des cours à l'Acédémie de Police sur la façon de crier « NYPD ! » sur une scène de crime ?

Kate tourna la tête vers lui, sourcils froncés.

« Non parce que j'ai trouvé ça très impressionnant la façon dont tu t'y es prise tout à l'heure. Enfin je te trouve toujours impressionnante lorsque tu as une arme à feu entre les mains » se reprit aussitôt Castle. « Mais je me demandais si... vous vous entrainiez à le dire de différentes façons. Agressive. Neutre. Sexy ».

Il tourna la tête vers Kate en la voyant faire un mouvement, et la seconde d'après, il se retrouva le dos contre la paroi de la cabine de l'ascenseur, sa compagne collée contre lui. Sensuellement, Kate approcha ses lèvres de son oreille, fit trainer son souffle sur son lobe, et murmura d'une voix envoutante :

« NYPD... »

Elle prit bien soin de mordiller légèrement son oreille et sa main vint fermement s'appliquer sur son entrejambe. S'efforçant de rester aussi calme que possible, Castle se racla la gorge, comme si de rien n'était, et proposa innocemment :

« Et si... si nous prenions une chambre ? Juste... pour une heure ou deux. »

« Nous avons une enquête Rick. »

L'ascenseur tinta, et Kate s'éloigna de lui juste avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent.

« Café ? » s'enquit-elle.

« J'ai changé d'avis » éluda Castle. « Je... je vais rester ici... un moment ».

Kate lui adressa un sourire rayonnant au moment de quitter l'ascenseur, mais cela ne prendrait pas avec lui. Cette femme était un démon ! songea-t-il en portant le poing à son visage.


	4. Chapter 4

Il fallut bien une minute à Rick Castle pour qu'il insère avec une lenteur mesurée la clé dans la serrure de la porte de son appartement. Toujours avec une extrême précaution, il la fit tourner de manière à ce que la porte se déverrouille le plus silencieusement possible. Il eut encore besoin d'une bonne minute supplémentaire pour actionner la poignée en silence, ouvrir la porte, et se faufiler à l'intérieur comme un chat.

Se prenant pour un espion, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce, puis se dirigea tout droit vers son bureau, marchant vers la pointe des pieds, dans la pénombre de l'appartement. Alors qu'il venait tout juste d'y pénétrer, toutes les lumières s'allumèrent brusquement, le faisant pousser un petit cri de fillette effrayée. Ébloui par la lumière d'une lampe qu'on venait de braquer sur son visage, il essaya tant bien que mal de récupérer un peu de dignité et de se protéger avec une main en visière.

« Je vous attendais Mr. Castle. »

Un peu surpris, Rick vit la chaise de son bureau pivoter vers lui, dévoilant la longue chevelure lisse et rousse de sa fille Alexis, enveloppée dans son peignoir. Sur ses genoux étaient posés l'une de ses peluches qu'elle caressait du plat de la main.

« Alexis ? »

« Assis » ordonna sèchement la jeune fille, plissant ses yeux bleus clairs.

Rick voulut ouvrir la bouche pour protester, mais le regard noir de sa fille acheva de le convaincre de s'asseoir. Sa fille se leva, contourna le bureau, laissant trainer ses doigts sur la surface du meuble.

« Où étiez-vous passé Mr. Castle ? Nous savons que vous n'avez pas passé la nuit ici ».

« Euh... je... »

Rick déglutit un peu nerveusement, il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que sa fille se saisit de la lampe et la pointa un peu plus sur son visage, faisant apparaître des tâches colorés dans son champs de vision.

« Qui est-elle ? Nous savons que vous étiez avec une femme Mr. Castle. Vous portez les mêmes habits qu'hier et... »

Alexis se pencha et huma l'odeur des vêtements de son père, puis se redressa, gardant son visage tout près du sien.

« Vos vêtements sont encore imprégnés de son parfum ! »

« C'est vrai ? » s'exclama aussitôt Castle.

Il eut à peine le temps de lever le bras pour sentir sa manche que le visage d'Alexis s'approcha encore un peu plus du sien.

« Ahah ! Alors vous avouez ! Quel est son nom Mr. Castle ? Ne m'obligez pas à utiliser la manière forte ! »

Rick resta plusieurs secondes sans rien dire, les yeux d'Alexis rivés dans les siens, puis celle-ci se redressa et sembla abandonner la partie.

« Comment m'as-tu trouvé ? C'est Beckett qui m'a appris à interroger les suspects ».

« Euh... Bien. Très bien. Mais euh... Tu ne voulais pas devenir... médecin légiste ? »

Sa fille se redressa, éteignit la lampe, et se tourna vers son père.

« Je ne sais pas encore. Je suis sûre que je ferais un excellent officier de police comme... »

Castle perçut très bien l'éclair de génie dans les yeux de sa fille. Dieu, elle était beaucoup trop intelligente.

« Tu... »

Avec un geste étonnamment rapide, il plaqua sa main sur la bouche de sa fille, l'empêchant de poursuivre, mais il pouvait très bien voir qu'elle souriait, s'il s'en fiait à ses yeux bleus pétillants.

« Ne le dit à personne. Surtout à Mère. »

« Me dire quoi ? Mon Dieu, qu'êtes-vous encore en train de faire ? »

« Rien » répondit Castle sans quitter sa fille des yeux.

Il insista d'un regard, s'assurant de la loyauté de sa fille, puis il enleva sa main de sa bouche.

« J'ai faim. Pas vous ? » lâcha Rick pour détourner la conversation.

Martha leva les yeux et les mains au ciel, comme elle le faisait souvent, puis elle quitta le bureau de Richard pour rejoindre la cuisine.

« Pourquoi je ne dois rien dire ? »

« Ne dis rien, c'est tout. J'ai ta parole ? »

« Évidemment ! »

Castle se leva à demi, puis se laissa retomber sur son siège.

« Tu sais... Un enfant normal me ferait du chantage dans un cas comme celui-là. »

Alexis voulut ouvrir la bouche, mais il éluda aussitôt :

« Mais tu as dit que tu garderais le secret, trop tard pour négocier maintenant, je me change et je retourne au poste à plus tard. »

Il embrassa sa fille et se leva d'un bond. Il avait dit à Kate qu'il ne serait pas absent très longtemps. Juste le temps de changer de vêtements. Il voulait être là lors de l'interrogatoire d'Arianna Jones à l'hôpital.

[***]

Kate faisait nerveusement les cents pas dans le parking de l'hôpital, attendant que Rick daigne enfin apparaître. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre, la énième fois en moins d'une minute. Huit heures. Il n'était toujours pas là. Elle allait se résoudre à entrer seule dans l'hôpital lorsqu'elle le vit enfin apparaître, entre deux voitures, un café dans chaque main.

« Tu es en retard. »

« Désolé »

Elle eut un sourire lorsqu'il lui remit son café, espérant qu'il ne perdrait jamais cette habitude de vouloir la faire sourire chaque matin. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à droite et à gauche, puis elle lui vola un baiser.

« Allez, viens. Arianna est réveillée. Les médecins nous autorisent à lui parler pendant quelques minutes. Je l'ai placée sous surveillance policière ».

Castle et Beckett eurent besoin d'à peine quelques minutes pour rejoindre le couloir de la chambre d'Arianna. Kate eut juste à sortir sa plaque et à la montrer aux deux officiers placés devant la porte pour pouvoir pénétrer à l'intérieur.

« Bonjour, NYPD. J'ai besoin de vous poser quelques questions. »

La jeune femme hocha un peu frénétiquement la tête, ramenant ses mains contre elle.

« Vous êtes bien... Arianna Jones ? »

« Oui, oui je... »

« Que faisiez-vous à l'hôtel Maverick cette nuit Mademoiselle Jones ? » voulut savoir Kate, sortant un stylo et un carnet de sa poche.

« Je... Mon fiancé et moi, nous... nous avons loué une suite là-bas. Pour quelques temps. Nous avons emménagé récemment à New York, notre appartement est encore en travaux, c'était une solution temporaire. Je... Je... n'arrive tellement pas à croire qu'il est mort... Pardon, je... »

« Votre fiancé est bien... Scott Sullivan ? »

Elle hocha la tête et essaya de cacher ses larmes en se tamponnant les yeux avec le pansement qui lui entourait la main droite, mais Rick lui approcha une boite de mouchoir en papier.

« Merci... » murmura-t-elle.

« Vous vous souvenez de ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda gentiment Rick.

Arianna hocha vaguement la tête. Elle était probablement encore sous le choc, ce qui était aisément compréhensible. Quatre personnes, dont trois qu'elle connaissait intimement, étaient mortes ce soir, et elle avait frôlé la mort.

« Je... Je n'étais même pas sensée être là... » murmura-t-elle.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Je... j'avais rendez-vous avec une amie. Dans un restaurant à Tribeca. Vers... Vers 21h elle m'a appelé pour me dire qu'elle avait un imprévu, alors je suis partie, j'ai juste pris un verre et je... Scott devait dîner avec ses parents ce soir-là, alors je... je me suis dit que je pouvais en profiter pour prendre l'air, ce genre de chose... J'ai pris un taxi pour revenir, et quand je suis sortie de l'ascenseur, Scott et ses parents étaient... étaient... »

Arianna sanglotait de plus en plus. Elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche, essaya de prendre une profonde inspiration, et tenta de poursuivre.

« Puis... j'ai... j'ai vu un homme, surgir depuis la pièce d'à côté. Il m'a plaqué au sol, je me suis débattue, mais il... il... Il m'a blessé à la cuisse. Je l'ai frappé avec une statuette ou quelque chose, et pendant qu'il était étourdi j'en ai profité pour essayer de m'enfuir ».

« L'ascenseur ? » demanda Kate.

« Oui, mais... je me suis un peu embrouillée dans les boutons, je voulais le rez-de-chaussée et... et j'ai atterri dans cette chambre... J'ai attrapé un téléphone, je suis allée me cacher et... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'a pas tué ? Je l'ai vu, juste devant la porte, il n'avait qu'à... l'ouvrir et... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'a pas tué ? »

Castle leva la tête vers Kate, sans trop savoir quoi dire, puis il reporta son attention sur la jeune femme.

« Arianna, si vous le voulez bien, j'ai une dernière question pour vous ».

Beckett marqua une pause, le temps qu'elle lui réponde d'un hochement de tête, puis elle se jeta à l'eau.

« Est-ce que vous me reconnaissez ? »

La jeune femme aux cheveux auburns posa alternativement ses yeux marrons acajou sur Kate, puis sur Rick, puis elle secoua négativement la tête.

« Alors vous... Vous pourriez peut-être m'expliquer pourquoi mon numéro de téléphone est inscrit sur votre paume. »coupa Kate.

Castle remarqua que les doigts de la jeune femme s'étaient convulsivement repliés. Celle-ci vira à l'écarlate.

« Kate... »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'Arianna demanda, la voix légèrement hésitante :

« Alors... alors c'est vous Kate Beckett ? »

« Comment me connaissez-vous ? »

« Je... Je ne vous connais pas. L'un de mes amis m'a donné votre numéro. »

« Un ami ? Qui est-ce ? »

« Jonathan Cavanaugh. Il.. Il a dit qu'il avait des problèmes. Que quelqu'un était après lui, que si jamais il devait lui arriver quelque chose, je devais vous téléphoner. Au cas où. »

« Pourquoi ? Et quel genre de problèmes ? »

« Je ne sais pas, il ne me l'a pas dit clairement. J'ai accepté parce qu'il avait l'air nerveux mais... Il se fourre toujours dans des combines un peu louches alors je... j'ai simplement cru que c'était quelque chose comme ça. Mais... mais j'ai appris qu'il était mort... »

« Quand ? »

« Hier. Un accident de voiture. J'ai cru à une coïncidence... »

« Est-ce qu'il vous a dit qui lui avait donné ce numéro de téléphone ? » intervint Castle. « Un nom ? Un surnom ? »

« En fait... oui. Il... il a mentionné quelqu'un. Un... policier ou quelque chose... » marmonna Arianna, essayant de se rappeler. « Roy. Roy quelque chose. »

« Montgomery ? Roy Montgomery ? »

« Oui. Oui peut-être... ».

« Est-ce que... Jonathan vous a donné quelque chose ? »

« Je ne crois pas non. »

Le regard azuré de Rick se posa aussitôt sur Kate, mais celle-ci s'efforça de rester aussi impassible que possible. Pourtant, il était certain qu'elle était parvenue à la même conclusion qu'elle. Si Roy Montgomery était lié d'une certaine manière à cette affaire, cela signifiait que le meurtre de sa mère y était également liée. Mais elle lui avait promis. Elle le lui avait dit. Elle n'avait pas réussi à attraper Cole Maddox, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle avait failli mourir, et elle avait seulement pensé à lui. Elle le voulait lui. Il se souvenait de ses mots comme si elle les avaient prononcé la veille : « He got away and I didn't care. I almost died and all I could think about was you._ I just want you »__. Elle lui avait promis de ne plus chercher à résoudre le meurtre de sa mère. De rester en sécurité, avec lui. _

_« Merci Arianna. Prenez soin de vous. »_

_Les sourcils froncés, Castle lui emboita le pas. Peut-être fit-elle exprès, mais Kate sortit aussitôt son téléphone de sa poche._

_« Ryan ? C'est Beckett. Tu peux vérifier les cartes de crédit et les coups de fil d'Arianna Jones ? Je veux juste vérifier son histoire. Vous avez des pistes ? Ok, Castle et moi on arrive... »_

_Rick lui laissa à peine le temps de raccrocher qu'il l'attrapa doucement par le bras pour la forcer à le regarder. _

_« Kate... »  
_

_« Je sais. Je sais que je te l'ai promis mais je... je... Si cette affaire est liée à ma mère... »  
_

_Les dents serrés, Rick vrilla son regard dans le sien. Il n'avait que deux options. Soit il l'en empêchait, soit il l'encourageait et il l'aidait. Il savait qu'elle continuerait dans tous les cas. Malgré ce qu'elle lui avait dit, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle avait besoin de savoir. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. _

_« Ok. Je suis avec toi. Je pense qu'il faudrait chercher du côté de Jonathan Cavanaugh ». _

_« Oui. Oui faisons ça et euh... »_

_Kate prit une profonde inspiration, passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour les rejeter en arrière, puis elle lâcha :_

_« Je t'aime ». _

_« Moi aussi. Toujours (ALWAYS!). »_

_« Nous... nous devrions... Ryan et Espo doivent nous attendre. » éluda rapidement Kate._

_Rick eut un sourire amusé devant son malaise. Kate n'était pas adepte des déclarations d'amour grandiloquentes, mais il s'en fichait. Elle l'aimait, c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Et il allait l'aider à résoudre cette affaire. _


	5. Chapter 5

Ryan accrocha sur le tableau blanc la photo d'Arianna Jones. Au-dessus, la mention « témoin » était inscrit au feutre. Sous le mot « victime » étaient accrochées les photos des Sullivan et d'Andrew Stone, l'homme à la nuque brisée.

« Yo » lança simplement Esposito en arrivant à côté de lui.

« J'ai vérifié les cartes de crédit d'Arianna Jones, et ses appels. Elle a retiré de l'argent à un distributeur dans Tribeca, et à payer une note dans un restaurant avec sa carte. Et elle a reçu un appel à 21h12, il a duré deux minutes avec une certaine... Alessandra Cooper. Je l'ai convoqué. Et toi, les vidéos de surveillance ? »

« Je viens de les recevoir, rien de vraiment concluant pour l'instant. Dis-moi, cette nuit... tu es arrivé sur la scène de crime vers... quatre heure, c'est ça ? »

« Euh... ouai. Pourquoi ? »

Esposito jeta un rapide regard autour de lui, puis il se pencha vers son collègue.

« Je pensais que je serais le premier à arriver, après Beckett. Le fait est que lorsque je suis arrivé, Castle était déjà là. »

« Et ? Il était peut-être dans le coin ? »

« Il a prétexté une soirée de bienfaisance pour la campagne du maire, mais j'ai vérifié, elle était la semaine dernière. J'ai aussi remarqué que tous les deux portaient les mêmes vêtements que la veille. »

« Tu crois que tous les deux ils... »

« Je crois qu'ils jouaient au scrabble » annonça très sérieusement Esposito.

« Oh ».

Esposito fronça les sourcils et lâcha :

« Comment quelqu'un d'aussi naïf que toi as pu finir flic ! »

« S'ils sortaient ensemble, ils nous l'auraient dit » répondit Kevin.

Esposito insista d'un regard et Ryan supposa :

« N'est-ce pas ? »

Esposito se pencha un peu plus vers ses coéquipiers :

« Ces deux-là sont ensembles, crois-moi. Je sais reconnaître les signes, je l'ai fait avec Lanie ».

« Hey les gars, de quoi vous parlez ? » intervint Beckett.

Esposito se redressa brusquement.

« De rien » s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.

« J'ai des vidéos de surveillance à regarder » lâcha Esposito.

« Et moi j'ai... j'ai des photos à accrocher sur le tableau » renchérit Kevin.

Javier se leva d'un bond et s'empressa de disparaître vers la salle vidéo, pendant que Kevin se tournait vers le tableau et mettait un soin particulier à accrocher les photos le plus droit possible. Kate fronça les sourcils, songea pendant une seconde à insister, puis conclut que cela n'en valait probablement pas la peine. Elle ne voulait sans doute vraiment pas savoir ce qui se passait entre ces deux-là.

« Donc... Qu'est-ce que tu as sur Ayanna ? »

« Pas grand chose. C'est une fille normale, fiancée depuis deux ans à un garçon normal, qui fréquentait des gens normaux. Elle prenait des cours de poterie, de yoga, de... d'un truc au nom … étrange... » marmonna Kevin lorsqu'il lut un mot qu'il ne comprit pas.

« Krav Maga » lut Kate par-dessus son épaule. « C'est un art martial d'auto-défense d'origine israélienne ».

« … euh... Si tu le dis » marmonna Ryan. « En tout cas il n'y a rien d'étrange à part ce... »

« Krav Maga » compléta Kate pour lui.

« Elle est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Le mobile doit être à chercher chez ses beau-parents ou son fiancé ».

Kate hocha vaguement la tête. Son instinct lui disait qu'Arianna n'était rien d'autre qu'une victime. Elle n'aurait eu aucune raison de faire assassiner son fiancé, pour la bonne raison qu'il était son fiancé. Si elle en avait eu après son argent, elle aurait attendu qu'il soit marié. En plus, si elle devait un jour tuer Rick pour l'argent, elle s'arrangerait pour que cela ressemble à un accident, cela attisait nettement moins la curiosité de la police qu'engager un professionnel.

« D'accord, cherche chez les Sullivan, peut-être qu'il y a quelque chose, vérifie les comptes, les relevés téléphoniques, s'ils ont pris un taxi... Tu peux aussi me sortir le dossier d'un certain... Jonathan Cavanaugh ? »

« Oui. L'amie d'Arianna est ici, si tu veux lui parler. Salle d'interrogatoire une ».

« Merci, à tout à l'heure ».

[***]

Castle enfilait sa veste tout en se dirigeant vers son bureau. Espérant que cette fois, il ne tomberait pas sur Alexis faisant un remake d'un des James Bond, il récupéra son téléphone, qu'il avait laissé là en arrivant, s'apprêta à faire demi-tour, puis il se souvint de l'écran installé dans un coin. Il n'y avait plus touché depuis la dernière fois, lorsqu'il avait effacé son travail. La nuit où Kate lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Il hésita puis s'avança. Il toucha l'écran du plat de la main, le faisant s'allumer. Il appuya sur l'icône de la corbeille, faisant apparaître les fichiers qu'elle contenait.

De nouveau, il hésita. Si cette affaire était effectivement lié à la mort de Joanna Beckett et à l'homme qui avait tiré sur Kate, peut-être était-il temps de sortir ces dossiers de la corbeille. Il fit glisser les icônes sur le bureau, prit une minute ou deux le temps de réorganiser les différentes images et de se remémorer les différents éléments de l'affaire. Mais très vite, son regard se posa sur la question centrale, juste sous la photo de Kate. « Qui a tiré sur elle ? ».

Il supprima cet élément en le faisant glisser vers la poubelle. D'un geste du doigt, il fit apparaître une nouvelle balise de texte, et il tapota rapidement sur le clavier tactile qui venait d'apparaître sur l'écran. « Cole Maddox a tiré sur elle ».

Il lâcha un soupir, jeta un dernier regard sur le tableau, puis il mit l'écran en veille en exerçant une simple pression dessus. Une affaire l'attendait.

[***]

Castle releva la tête au moment où les portes de l'ascenseur du commissariat s'ouvrirent en grand. Sa veste sur le bras, il pénétra à l'intérieur, saluant d'un signe de tête l'un des officiers de police. Il chercha Kate, Ryan ou Esposito des yeux, mais ne trouva personne à leur bureau. Il se contenta donc d'abandonner sa veste sur le fauteuil de Beckett et se retourna vers le tableau. Il examina attentivement le visage des victimes, celui d'Arianna plus particulièrement, et se demanda si Kate avait déjà pris le temps d'examiner le dossier de Jonathan Cavanaugh. Il était certain d'avoir déjà vu ou entendu ce nom quelque part. Peut-être que cela n'avait aucun lien avec l'affaire. C'était peut-être un nom de famille très courant. En tout cas il avait un lien avec Roy Montgomery.

Il posa ensuite son regard bleu sur la dernière victime, Andrew Stone. Il n'était qu'un dommage collatéral. Tout comme Arianna, qui n'aurait pas dû être là, mais qui avait réussi à s'en sortir. Il se retourna à demi en entendant des pas dans son dos, et se retourna complètement.

« Hey Esposito ! Du nouveau ? »

« Il faut que tu viennes voir ça. Maintenant. »

Surpris, Castle ne lui posa pourtant aucune question et le suivit jusqu'à la salle d'enregistrement. En pénétrant dans la salle, il adressa un bref signe de tête à Ryan puis il s'assit sur la première chaise qu'il trouva, en face de l'écran de télévision.

« Ce sont les vidéos de surveillance de l'hôtel » expliqua Ryan, la télécommande à la main. « Une caméra est placé dans les deux cabines d'ascenseur, plusieurs autres dans le hall, et dans les couloirs ».

L'un des sourcils de Rick se leva. Vraiment ? Parce que Kate l'avait en quelque sorte... tripoté dans l'un de ses ascenseurs.

« A trois heures et trois minutes » poursuivit Ryan en lançant la vidéo d'une simple pression sur l'un des boutons de la télécommande, « tu peux voir Arianna entrer dans l'ascenseur ».

« Quelques minutes plus tard, son agresseur suit » poursuivit Esposito pendant que la vitesse de lecture de la vidéo s'accélérait.

Ryan mit pause, le temps qu'il puisse voir un homme vêtu de noir et portant une cagoule. Chaque centimètre carré de sa peau était couvert, impossible à identifier.

« A cette heure, Arianna était en train de téléphoner à Beckett» précisa Kevin.

La lecture de la vidéo s'accéléra encore, plusieurs minutes défilèrent sur le cadran, montrant la cabine d'ascenseur ensanglanté, puis l'assassin revint à l'intérieur. Il pressa un bouton avec l'un de ses doigts gantés mais ce n'était pas le bouton du rez-de-chaussée. Il s'arrêta au douzième étage.

« A ce moment-là, ce sont les caméras du couloir qui prennent le relais » indiqua Esposito. « Notre homme rentre dans une pièce » commenta-t-il en même temps que l'action se produisait sur l'écran. « Le vestiaire des employés, il est obligé de sortir par cette porte, et uniquement cette porte. »

« Quand ressort-il ? »

« Quelques minutes plus tard. Il s'est changé entre temps. Des agents de police sont déjà en train de fouiller les lieux pour retrouver ses vêtements, ou quelque chose, mais nous avons peu d'espoir ».

Confirmant les dires d'Esposito, un homme ressortit en effet quelques secondes plus tard, un sac de sport à la main et prenant un soin particulier à éviter de regarder la caméra. C'était visiblement un professionnel, il avait pris le temps de repérer les lieux pour éviter les caméras. Il avait également prévu une solution de repli au cas où il devrait quitter l'hôtel précipitamment.

«C'est tout ce qu'on a ? »

Kevin hocha négativement la tête, et Esposito enchaîna.

« L'hôtel a fait installer une nouvelle caméra, au niveau de la sortie des employés. Certains s'étaient pleins de dégradations sur leur voiture à plusieurs reprises, le syndicat a insisté pour qu'une caméra soit installé au-dessus du parking. Elle a été posée hier, heureusement pour nous d'ailleurs, parce que notre homme n'a pas eu le temps de la repérer. »

La vidéo avança encore. Puis Ryan appuya de nouveau sur le bouton pause. Mais c'était inutile. Castle avait reconnu Cole Maddox avant même qu'il ne fige l'image.

Il s'efforça de reprendre rapidement une contenance. Il savait déjà que cette affaire était liée de plus ou moins loin à la mort de la mère de Beckett. Mais si Maddox était de la partie, cela voulait dire que c'était lié de plutôt près. A moins que ce ne soit qu'une coïncidence, mais il avait cessé d'y croire depuis longtemps.

« Tu crois que nous devons le dire à Beckett ? » demanda Ryan. « Si Gates apprend ça, elle va nous virer de l'enquête. »

« Surtout Beckett et moi. On a tout foutu en l'air la dernière fois ».

« … Gardons ça pour nous pour l'instant. Ne dites rien à Beckett, je veux voir où ça nous mène d'abord » lâcha Castle au bout de plusieurs minutes de réflexion.

L'affaire prenait une dimension nouvelle maintenant que Maddox entrait en scène. Et si... Kate ne parvenait pas à gérer ça ? Il avait failli la tuer deux fois, une fois en lui tirant dessus, une autre fois en la projetant du haut d'un toit. Il doutait sincèrement qu'elle le laisserait partir libre si jamais elle le croisait de nouveau.

« Les gars » prévint Ryan.

Il montra l'extérieur de la salle d'un signe de tête. Beckett venait de s'installer à son bureau, un dossier dans les mains.

« Je m'en occupe » décida aussitôt Rick.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, puis il quitta la salle, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Il s'avança tout droit vers Kate, et celle-ci perdit aussitôt son sourire en voyant sa mine grave.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Castle hésita pendant une brève seconde. Il songea à tout lui dire. Que Maddox avait commis ces meurtres. Que c'était trop dangereux, qu'il ne supporterait pas de la voir encore en danger. Puis il se souvint d'à quel point la vérité était importante pour elle.

« Alexis sait ».

« QUOI ! »

Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers eux, et Kate baissa d'un ton se penchant sur lui.

« Pourquoi tu lui as dit ! » chuchota-t-elle presque hargneusement.

« Je n'ai rien dit du tout » se défendit Castle dans un murmure. « Elle l'a deviné toute seule, cette enfant est bien trop maligne pour son propre bien si tu veux mon avis ! »

« Ça ne change rien au fait qu'elle sait ! »

« Et je tiens à souligner que je n'ai vraiment rien dit, et tu m'as expressément demander de ne rien dire à personne. Techniquement, je ne suis pas en tort. »

Kate lui adressa un regard furieux, la bouche plissée de colère. Ce n'était peut-être pas le moment de parler d'arguments techniques avec elle.

« Bien. Très bien. Mon père est au courant. »

Castle mit plusieurs secondes à assimiler la nouvelle. Et même là, il n'était pas vraiment certain d'avoir bien compris.

« Pardon, quoi ? »

« Mon père est au courant » répéta patiemment Kate. « Et il veut te rencontrer. Demain dix-huit heures. »

« Je croyais que nous ne devions le dire à personne ! » chuchota-t-il entre ses dents.

« Je sais. Mais je t'aime » éluda Kate.

« Tu sais, ça ne marchera pas à tous les coups » marmonna Rick.

Il croisa les bras, se tournant vers le tableau. Le pire dans cette histoire, c'était que cela avait des chances de marcher à tous les coups...


	6. Chapter 6

Particulièrement mal à l'aise, Rick observait presque craintivement les lieux. Assis sur un canapé, les mains sur les genoux, il tourna la tête légèrement sur la droite, et aperçut plusieurs cadres à photos. Il se força à reporter son regard droit devant lui, s'efforçant à la patience. Il ne s'était jamais considéré comme particulièrement doué pour faire bonne impression. Son hôte allait sans doute revenir d'un instant à l'autre. Pourtant, son regard revint presque machinalement sur les cadres photos. Après tout... il ne risquait rien. Il se leva et s'approcha de l'étagère. Il sourit un peu bêtement en voyant l'une des photos, puis son sourire se rétracta à demi à la photo suivante. Il tendit la main, prit le cadre entre ses mains, et sursauta brusquement lorsqu'on lui adressa la parole.

« Mr Castle ? »

Le cadre lui échappa des mains, il réussit néanmoins à le rattraper d'extrême justesse avant qu'il ne s'écrase sur le sol. Comme si de rien n'était, il se redressa et reposa le cadre à sa place.

« Je... je regardais juste... le... enfin... »

Jim Beckett posa sur la table basse le plateau qu'il venait de rapporter de la cuisine, faisant tinter les tasses pleines de liquide fumant. Il s'approcha et vint à côté de Rick, observant les photos.

« Cette photo a été prise le jour où Kate est sortie de l'académie de police. Sur celle-ci elle devait avoir... peut-être six ans... » marmonna Jim pour lui-même en montrant une photo d'une fillette sur un vélo dont le guidon était orné de pompom. « Oh, sa remise de diplôme, au lycée. Sa mère et moi, nous lui avions offert une vieille voiture, pour qu'elle puisse être indépendante, une fois à l'université. Ce tas de ferraille roulait à peine... »

Le regard de Jim se posa ensuite sur la photo que regardait Castle. Le cadre portait une empreinte de doigt là où Rick avait posé sa main pour le rattraper en catastrophe.

« C'est la dernière photo que j'ai prise de Joanna et Kate. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. »

Castle regarda le reste des photos, et son regard s'arrêta plus particulièrement sur l'une d'elles. Jim surpris son regard et expliqua :

« C'est Joanna, avec... quelques amis de son cabinet. Ici c'est... oh, impossible de me souvenir de son nom... c'était un jeune avocat, tout juste diplômé. Il avait beaucoup d'admiration pour ma femme. Il admirait son sens de la justice. Ici, c'est Jennifer Stewart. Et là, Diane Cavanaugh. »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Rick. « Diane Cavanaugh comme... Jonathan... Cavanaugh ? »

« Oui, c'est son fils. Il... il doit avoir l'âge de Kate. Pourquoi ? »

« Je savais que j'avais déjà entendu ce nom quelque part ! » marmonna Castle tout bas en sortant son téléphone de sa poche.

Quel idiot. Il avait été tellement concentré sur Cole Maddox et sur Joanna Beckett qu'il avait oublié de s'intéresser aux autres victimes de Dick Coonan. Il aurait bien mis sa main... enfin plutôt... l'une de ses phalanges, que Maddox n'était pas étranger à la mort de Jonathan Cavanaugh.

« Je... Je suis désolé, il... il faut que j'y aille. Je... l'affaire... »

« Mr Castle » l'arrêta Jim alors qu'il allait franchir la porte du salon.

Castle lâcha un soupir infime, puis se retourna.

« Cette affaire a-t-elle un lien avec la mort de Joanna ? »

« … Je... je crains que oui monsieur. »

« Et... et avec l'homme qui a tiré sur Kate ? »

Castle eut un infime temps d'hésitation. Si jamais il disait oui, Jim Beckett allait sûrement le haïr. Peut-être qu'il interdirait à Kate de poursuivre son enquête. Mais lui aussi était père. Si la même situation arrivait à Alexis, ce qu'il n'espérait pas, il voudrait savoir.

« Oui monsieur ».

« Je suppose... qu'elle ne s'arrêtera pas, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire... Je connais ma fille. Elle n'avancera pas tant qu'elle n'aura pas résolu cette affaire. »

« Je ne la quitterais pas des yeux. Je vous jure que si jamais quelqu'un essaie de lui faire du mal... »

« Oh, je sais que vous ferriez tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour la sauver. Vous avez déjà essayé lorsqu'elle... »

Jim Beckett prit une profonde inspiration, puis il s'avança lentement vers Castle.

« Laissez-moi être clair monsieur Castle. Je sais que vous aimez ma fille de tout votre cœur. Je le savais alors qu'elle-même ne le savait pas encore. Mais s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose. Si vous la quittiez des yeux ne serait-ce qu'une seconde... Je ne suis pas le flic de la famille, je n'ai pas d'arme. Mais je vous jure que je vous tuerais. Vous êtes la seule raison qui me pousse à la laisser enquêter sur sa mère. Nous sommes-nous compris ? »

« Oui monsieur. »

« Bien. Alors je devrais vous laisser aller travailler. A une prochaine fois Mr Castle. »

[***]

Kate lâcha un soupir, puis se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise. Elle se frotta la nuque, fermant les yeux quelques secondes, puis elle se pencha de nouveau sur le dossier de Jonathan Cavanaugh. Elle l'avait déjà parcouru plusieurs fois. Il avait été arrêté pour plusieurs délits mineurs. Possessions de drogue notamment. Vandalisme. Vol à l'arraché également. Rien de vraiment sérieux et rien qui justifiait qu'on ait pu l'assassiner. Un dealer à qui il devait de l'argent ne l'aurait pas tué. Et elle voyait mal une victime de vol à l'arrachée tuer pour si peu. Kate fronça cependant les sourcils lorsqu'elle buta sur une information. Elle dut même la relire à plusieurs fois pour la croire. Puis elle n'eut d'autres choix que de pester contre sa bêtise. Comment avait-elle pû ne pas y penser plus tôt ?

Elle attrapa son téléphone, composa aussitôt le numéro de Castle, et compta avec impatience les

tonalités.

« Kate ? »

« Rick ? J'ai une piste. Jonathan Cavanaugh, sa mère est... »

« Diane Cavanaugh. Je sais. »

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai rendu une petite visite à ton père, tu te souviens ? Je suis tombé par hasard sur une photo d'elle et sa mère, c'est lui qui me l'a dit. »

« Nous devons enquêter sur sa mort. Je suis certaine que c'est lié à l'affaire Jones. Peut-être... peut-être que... peut-être qu'il lui a dit quelque chose, qu'elle n'a pas perçu comme étant important ou alors... et si... »

« Kate, il faut que nous parlions. »

« Quoi ? De quoi ? »

« Rejoins-moi à la maison, je t'expliquerais. »

« Rick » insista Kate.

« Fais-moi confiance. Et viens ».

Castle raccrocha avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'ajouter quelque chose. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil au tableau, et une partie d'elle trouva étrange qu'en 24h d'enquête, aucune information nouvelle ne s'y soit ajouté. Puis elle récupéra sa veste et se dépêcha de rejoindre l'ascenseur.

[***]

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui est si important ? » demanda Kate dès que la porte s'ouvrit.

« Entre. Bière ? » proposa Castle.

« Non merci. Rick, réponds-moi. »

« Depuis quand tu l'appelles 'Rick' ? ».

Kate se retourna vivement.

« Espo ? » s'étonna-t-elle en le voyant installer sur le canapé. « Et Ryan ? Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? »

« On bosse sur l'affaire. »

« Vous savez, il exist eun lieu pour ça. Remplis de gens en uniforme qu'on appelle des policiers. »

« Nous ne pouvons pas travailler au poste » répondit Castle.

« Pourquoi ? »

« A cause de Gates. Elle nous enlèverait l'affaire ».

« Pourquoi ? » insista Kate.

« Pour ça » révéla Castle.

Il pressa le bouton play sur la télécommande, lançant la vidéo de surveillance de l'hôtel. Comme Ryan un peu plus tôt, il figea l'image sur le visage de Maddox. Instantanément, le visage de Beckett blêmit.

« Si jamais Gates apprend ça, elle nous sort. Je sors tout juste de ma mise à pied, et toi, elle n'a accepté de te reprendre que sous conditions. T'es encore en probatoire Beckett. Elle nous choppe, nos carrières sont foutues ». expliqua Esposito.

« Je peux dire adieu à mon poste de consultant. Même le maire ne pourra pas m'aider ».

« Et euh... moi je risque pas vraiment mes fesses pour le coup mais... je vous aime bien » acheva Kevin.

Le regard de Kate se posa alternativement sur chacun d'entre eux, puis sur le tableau qu'ils avaient installé dans un coin, ses lèvres plissées en une moue.

« Laissez-moi résumer la situation. Notre principal suspect est l'homme qui a essayé de me tuer deux fois, rien que ça suffirait à nous faire éjecter de cette affaire, et vous n'avez rien trouvé de mieux à faire que... d'embarquer toutes les preuves à disposition ? »

Castle, Esposito et Ryan échangèrent un regard coupable.

« Eh bien... c'est vrai que... dis comme ça... » marmonna Castle.

Kate ferma les yeux une brève seconde, priant le ciel de lui accorder la force de surmonter ça. Puis elle rouvrit les yeux, et lâcha :

« Bon... qu'est-ce que nous avons ? ».

[***]

Comme à son habitude, Castle franchit les portes de l'ascenseur du commissariat, un gobelet de café dans chaque main. Il avait pourtant à peine fait trois pas hors de la cabine qu'il se figea en voyant le capitaine Victoria Gates, bras croisés devant lui.

« Euh... bonjour » marmonna Castle, mal à l'aise.

« Mon bureau. Maintenant. » ordonna sèchement Gates.

« Euh... Vous savez que cela sonne comme... »

« Osez sortir la moindre allusion sexuelle et je m'assure que vous ne pourrez plus jamais parler, m'avez-vous bien comprise ? »

« Oui Capitaine » répondit docilement Castle.

Tout aussi docilement, il la suivit jusqu'à son bureau, et eut un léger temps d'arrêt en constatant que Beckett, Esposito et Ryan étaient déjà présents. Le plus naturellement possible, il entra cependant dans la pièce, et donna même son café à Beckett.

« Me croyez-vous idiote ? »

« Pardon capitaine ? » voulut savoir Kate.

« Me croyez-vous idiote ? »

« Non, pas du tout capitaine » répondit Kate.

« Alors vous pourriez sans doute m'expliquer pourquoi vous avez reproduit des bandes vidéos qui constituent des preuves, que vous avez ensuite fait sortir de ce poste de police, en omettant de préciser qu'elle désignait comme principal suspect un homme dangereux comme Cole Maddox ? »

« Vraiment ? Cole Maddox est sur cette bande ? » s'étonna Esposito.

Gates lui jeta un regard noir qui le fit taire instantanément, puis elle fusilla chacun d'eux du regard.

« Je vous retire l'enquête. »

« Capitaine... » commença Beckett.

« Non, aucune objection. Estimez-vous déjà heureux que vous puissiez garder votre badge. Tous. Et quant à vous Monsieur Castle, j'espère sincèrement que les prochaines élections verront l'avènement d'un nouveau maire. »

Gates, furieuse, rouvrit la porte de son bureau, qu'elle claqua derrière elle. Après une bonne minute de silence, Castle lâcha :

« Je... je crois qu'elle ne m'aime toujours pas. Vous croyez que si je lui offrais des fleurs... ? »


	7. Chapter 7

Mal à l'aise, les doigts de Rick pianotaient nerveusement sur sa cuisse. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de sa voiture, essayant de prendre un air naturel, et de faire comme si l'ambiance était parfaitement détendue. Il regarda Kate, assis au volant, du coin de l'œil, reporta son attention sur la voiture devant eux, puis osa lâcher :

« Tu es fâchée ».

« Non je ne le suis pas ».

« Kate... Je... On ne peut pas spécialement dire que ce soit ma faute si... si Gates nous a retiré de l'affaire... » commença Castle.

« C'est complètement la mienne. Mais heureusement, j'ai la chance de sortir avec un homme qui n'écoute absolument jamais ce qu'on lui dit et qui a une copie de toute l'affaire qui l'attend chez lui » répondit Kate en redémarrant lorsque le feu passa au vert.

Rick fronça ses yeux bleus, comme s'il venait soudain de réaliser quelque chose, puis il se redressa de quelques centimètres sur son siège.

« Ça veut dire... que je mérite une folle nuit de sexe ? »

« Non ».

« Quoi ? Je suis génial, tu viens de l'admettre ! »

« Non, j'ai dit que tu n'écoutais jamais ce qu'on te disait » nuança un peu vaguement Kate, concentrée sur la route.

« Kate, allez quoi. Je peux m'arranger pour mettre dehors ma mère ».

« Et Alexis ? »

« Et bien... crois-le ou non, c'est beaucoup moins compliqué de la mettre dehors. Alors que mère s'accroche depuis cinq ans. »

Nouveau feu rouge. Kate arrêta la voiture, et Rick tenta le tout pour le tout en s'emparant de sa main.

« Pitié ? »

« Je ne marche pas à la pitié ».

« Et si je résous l'affaire ? »

« Peut-être que j'envisagerais cette possibilité ».

« Pas juste » bouda Rick.

[***]

Rick glissa les clés dans la serrure de son appartement, Kate sur les talons, il déverrouilla la porte, puis il sembla se souvenir de la présence éventuelle d'Alexis, voir, plus embêtant, de Martha. Il passa donc la tête par la porte entrebaillée, mais l'endroit semblait désert. Il invita donc Kate à entrer, referma sèchement la porte derrière elle et la plaqua contre celle-ci.

« Toi, moi, la porte » proposa-t-il.

« Oh, je ne sais pas. Toi, moi et la porte, on l'a déjà fait, et j'ai l'impression que c'est devenu étrange entre elle et moi ».

Rick la fit taire en plaquant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il retint un sourire triomphant en sentant presque aussitôt Kate céder à son baiser. Il le sentait, elle ne lui résistait que pour le principe. Il se sépara de ses lèvres, la soulevant du sol, la laissant nouer ses jambes autour de sa taille. Avec une lenteur mesurée, il fit descendre ses lèvres le long de sa mâchoire puis dans son cou. Il embrassa sa clavicule, libéra l'une de ses mains, jusque là sous les fesses de sa compagne, pour écarter légèrement le tissu qui couvrait sa poitrine. Elle lui arracha un soupir plus appuyé que les autres en frottant son bassin contre le sien. Il déposa un baiser sur le haut de sa poitrine, entre ses seins, et remonta sa bouche pour lui mordiller le cou. Il insista, du bout des dents, jusqu'à ce qu'un gémissement quasi infime s'échappe de ses lèvres.

« Ça c'est... parfaitement dégoûtant ».

Castle rouvrit brusquement les yeux en entendant la voix de sa fille, et lâcha Kate tellement soudainement que celle-ci se rattrapa de justesse sur ses jambes.

« Alexis ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ! »

Kate baissa les yeux, semblant soudain trouver un intérêt certain à la pointe de ses chaussures, les mains croisées devant elle.

« Je... j'allais sortir » répondit la jeune fille, ses chaussures à talons à la main. « Maintenant j'aimerais qu'on me crève les yeux ».

« Oh, tu sais c'est... c'est parfaitement naturelle entre...deux adultes... »

« Consentants » compléta Kate.

« Parfaitement consentants » renchérit son père.

« C'est sans importance, je préfère... sortir avant que vous ne recommenciez à vous jetez dessus » esquiva Alexis.

Elle descendit presque les escaliers les yeux fermés, une main devant les yeux pour s'éviter d'avoir à regarder son père, puis elle se figea devant la porte. Elle hésitait très fortement à la toucher, là, tout de suite. Sans un mot, Kate lui ouvrit la porte et lâcha le plus naturellement possible :

« Passe une bonne soirée ».

La porte claqua derrière la jeune fille, et un silence un peu gêné s'étira entre Kate et Castle. Puis avec un sourire, Castle se tourna vers Kate.

« Bien... c'est une bonne chose je pense ».

« Quoi ? Ta fille qui nous surprend à deux doigts de passer à des relations... approfondies ? »

« Tu as vu sa réaction ? Elle était écarlate, gênée. Je suis sûr de ça, elle est encore vierge ».

Kate plissa les yeux, lèvres pincées, sans faire une réflexion, mais Castle remarqua son expression avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de la lui dissimuler.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien. »

« Kate » insista Rick. « Allez ».

« Rien, vraiment. Juste... juste qu'à son âge... je ne l'étais plus. Et je pense qu'elle était gênée parce que... tu es son père, et qu'elle ne sera jamais à l'aise avec l'idée que tu puisses avoir des relations sexuelles. Tu préfères commander quoi, chinois ou italien ? »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Castle pendant que Kate se dirigeait vers la cuisine. « Tu penses que... qu'Alexis est... »

« Je ne pense rien du tout. Je dis juste que tu pourrais en discuter avec elle » répondit Kate. « Alors ? Chinois ou italien ? »

Elle attendit la réponse de Rick pendant plusieurs minutes, mais celui-ci était trop occupé à intégrer ce que Kate venait de lui dire. Il allait devoir parler de sexe, avec sa fille. Rien que cette idée lui donnait des frissons de nausées.

« Je suppose que tu t'en fiches. Chinois alors ».

[***]

« Donc... on sait que Cole Maddox était à l'hôtel jusqu'à trois heure et... douze minutes » marmonna Kate pour elle-même en notant l'information sur le tableau informatique de Rick. « Il est sorti grâce à l'ascenseur des employés, depuis le douzième étage. Ensuite, il a traversé le parking, et a pris une voiture... mais le problème, c'est qu'on ne sait pas la marque ou la couleur, elle est hors-champs... Tu sais si Ryan et Espo ont eu le temps de vérifier les caméras du trafic ? Peut-être qu'il y a moyen de récouper les informations. Peut-être... d'agrandir le reflet de l'image » murmura Kate en repassant la boucle de vidéo où l'on voyait un éclat lumineux passer sur une voiture.

Kate se retourna en n'entendant pas Rick répondre, et elle le découvrit, le regard dans le vague.

« Rick ? »

« Quoi ? Oui. Oui c'est ça. Sûrement ».

« Rick... »

« Ma fille ? Des relations... Je n'arrive même pas à le dire ! Rien que l'idée est parfaitement répugnante ! »

« Rick » répéta Kate.

« C'est mon bébé enfin ! Ma petite fille ! Je lui ai changé ses couches ! Comment pourrait-elle un jour avoir des relations... Et pourquoi as-tu ce sourire ! »

« Je te trouve mignon, c'est tout » avoua Kate en ajoutant sur le tableau le créneau pendant lequel elle avait eu Arianna au téléphone. « Un vrai papa-poule. C'est rassurant. »

« Et en quoi est-ce rassurant ? »

« Je me dis juste que tu seras un bon père pour nos enfants ».

« … Nos enfants ? » releva Rick.

Il se redressa sur le canapé et après une bonne minute, il osa demander, juste pour être sûr.

« Tu... tu veux des enfants ? Avec... Avec moi ? »

« Non, je pensais demander à Espo de m'aider pour ce coup. Mais tu seras celui qui les élèvera. »

« Kate ».

« Quoi ? Je suis sérieuse. Je me sens prête à ça. Pas tout de suite » nuança-t-elle. « Mais mon père t'aime bien. Je pense que c'est un signe. Et si nous avons des filles, je leur apprendrais à tirer sur les garçons trop entreprenants. »

« Tu peux apprendre à Alexis ? »

« Je plaisantais Rick ».

« Oh... »

Il y eut une nouvelle pause, puis Rick demanda :

« Ton père m'aime bien ? »

« Yep » répondit Kate, observant le tableau en quête d'une hypothèse.

« Chouette. Je pense que c'est le signe que nous devrions avoir notre nom de couple. Tu sais... un ship ? »

« Un ship ? Cela marche uniquement pour les couples de séries télévisés Rick. »

« Je pensais à... Kick. Contraction de nos deux prénoms. Ou Rate. mais ça sonne beaucoup moins bien. » poursuivit Castle sans l'écouter. « Ou Bestle. Mais là encore, on dirait le nom d'un mauvais gâteau... »

Kate se tourna définitivement vers lui, et elle eut la grande horreur de voir son visage s'illuminer, de la même façon qu'il s'illuminait lorsqu'une idée de conspiration lui venait à l'esprit pour expliquer une affaire.

« Caskett ! »

« … Caskett ? Vraiment ? Je n'appellerais même pas mon chat comme ça ! Maintenant, si tu le veux bien, retournons à notre affaire... »

« Vrai, tu as raison. Mais Caskett... »

« L'affaire Rick ».

« Oui, bon... Donc... Pour une raison encore inconnue, Maddox a quitté les lieux avant de tuer Arianna. Et il faut l'avouer, cela ne lui ressemble pas. C'est un tuer froid, méthodique. Pourquoi l'a-t-il laissé en vie ? C'est un témoin. »

« Elle n'a pas vu son visage » objecta Kate.

« Ça n'en demeure pas moins un échec pour lui. Je doute que ses employeurs acceptent l'idée qu'il n'ait pas tué tout le monde. Peut-être que la quatrième victime... Andrew Stone, l'a retardé. Il n'avait alors plus le temps pour s'occuper d'Arianna. Il a donc préféré s'éclipser pour pouvoir profiter d'une meilleure opportunité plus tard. Ce qui veut dire... »

« Gates a accepté de doubler la présence policière autour d'Arianna, elle a quitté l'hôpital aujourd'hui pour se rendre chez une amie pendant quelques jours. Je ne pense pas qu'il va frapper tout de suite. Il va attendre que l'affaire se tasse. Qu'il y ait moins de policiers, qu'on se méfie moins de lui. »

« Ou peut-être qu'il ne sait pas que nous savons que c'est lui. L'installation de la caméra est assez récente ».

« En tout cas, il nous manque toujours le mobile. »

« L'argent. C'est un contrat qu'on lui a demandé d'exécuter. »

« Non, ça ne colle pas, à cause de Jonathan Cavanaugh. Il meurt et quelques jours plus tard, Arianna Jones, qui le connaissait, manque de mourir ? Il lui a forcément dit quelque chose. C'est juste... qu'on ne sait pas quoi. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle-même le sache. »

« Tu as eu le temps de voir son dossier ? »

« Accident de voiture, l'affaire a été classée sans suite ».

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'était un drogué. Les analyses ont montré qu'il était stone au volant quand il s'est planté dans l'Hudson, personne n'a poussé plus loin. »

« Mais maintenant, nous savons toi et moi que ça vaut la peine de pousser plus loin. Quelqu'un l'a peut-être aidé à être stone... »

« C'est ce que je me disais aussi. Tu sais l'amie que devait voir Arianna... celle que j'ai interrogé au poste. »

« Alessandra ? »

« Oui. Elle ne connaissait pas Jonathan, pas en personne en tout cas, mais elle m'a confié qu'Arianna lui en avait parlé. Elle mentionnait un ami qui avait eu des problèmes de drogues mais qui essayait de s'en sortir. Clean depuis des semaines. »

« Elle parlait de lui ? »

« Il faudrait lui demander pour être sûr... »

Kate commença à faire quelques pas, sans quitter le tableau des yeux, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure et tapotant un stylo contre ses doigts. Elle espérait vraiment que la solution allait lui apparaître magiquement, mais honnêtement, elle avait peu d'espoirs. Il lui manquait trop d'éléments. Elle n'avait même pas les rapports d'autopsie. Juste les résultats d'analyses montrant que les trois premières victimes, les Sullivan, avaient été les victimes d'une drogue expérimentale plutôt puissante. De quoi faire planer n'importe quel junkie. Et elle était prête à parier que cette même drogue était présente chez Jonathan Cavanaugh.

« Écoute Kate... il est trois heures du matin. Nous devrions... aller nous coucher. Nous reposer un

peu. »

Kate se tourna vers lui, et il se défendit aussitôt :

« J'ai dit se reposer. Si tu insinues que je voulais du sexe avec toi... »

« Rick... » soupira Kate.

[***]

Un bouquet de fleur dans les mains, Rick franchit les portes de l'ascenseur du commissariat. Il sortit de la cabine après une profonde inspiration, et se dirigea d'un pas ferme et résolu vers le bureau de Gates. il y avait réfléchit une bonne partie de la nuit, et cela lui avait semblé être l'unique solution. Il devait s'aplatir devant elle et la supplier de leur redonner l'affaire. C'était trop important pour Kate. Il frappa à la porte de son bureau, attendit patiemment qu'elle l'autorise à entrer, puis poussa la porte.

« Capitaine, c'est pour vous ».

« Et... que me vaut cette honneur ? » voulut savoir Gates en jetant à peine un regard au bouquet.

« Je viens vous demander de nous redonner l'affaire Sullivan madame ».

« Et pourquoi diable ferais-je cela ? » demanda Gates en remplissant un formulaire.

« Parce que... parce que je vous le demande. Que c'est important pour moi et... et pour Beckett. Et l'équipe. Et euh... parce que je vous ai apporté des fleurs ».

« Monsieur Castle »

« Je vous en supplie. Je peux me mettre à genoux » lâcha Rick, tentant le tout pour le tout.

« Ce matin, Arianna Jones est venue dans mon bureau. » expliqua Victoria en relevant enfin les yeux. « Apparemment, elle se souvenait d'un détail qu'elle voulait partager avec le détective Beckett. Elle a été... étonnée d'apprendre que je lui avais retiré l'enquête. Après un coup de fil du gouverneur plutôt désagréable je dois l'avouer, elle a réussi à me convaincre de vous redonner l'affaire. Je suppose qu'il est utile d'avoir des relations, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Euh... je suppose oui » répondit Castle, pas très sûr que ce fut la bonne réponse.

« Si vous retourniez travailler sur cette affaire Monsieur Castle ? »

« Vraiment ? Alors... vous n'avez pas besoin des fleurs ? »

« Enlevez-les de mon bureau avant que je ne les enfonce dans votre gorge » répondit Gates en revenant à son papier.

Rick ne resta pas plus longtemps pour savoir si effectivement, Gates allait ou non lui faire avaler ce bouquet. Il s'éclipsa de son bureau, sortant aussitôt son téléphone pour prévenir Kate de cette bonne nouvelle. Il eut à peine le temps de sortir son téléphone qu'il l'aperçut, à son bureau.

« C'est pour toi » annonça-t-il en lui remettant le bouquet de fleurs.

« Oh. En quelle occasion ? »

« Nous... sommes de retour sur l'affaire. Arianna Jones veut les meilleurs ».

« … Gates n'en a pas voulu n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui » avoua Castle d'un air contrit.

Kate retint un sourire et abandonna le bouquet sur son bureau.

« Lanie vient d'appeler. Tu viens ? »


	8. Chapter 8

« Touche ce cadavre et je pratique une autopsie sur ton corps encore vivant » prévint Lanie d'une voix tranquille.

Castle décida prudemment de retirer sa main, juste avant de toucher le cadavre de Scott Sullivan, recouvert d'un drap. Sur les tables voisines étaient étendues les corps de ses parents, et de l'homme tué dans la suite.

« Alors ? » voulut savoir Kate.

« Ça m'a prit plus de temps que d'habitude, j'ai rarement autant de monde en même temps... » soupira Lanie en posant les résultats d'analyse sur la table métallique supportant le corps de Scott. « Les Sullivan sont tous les trois morts pour la même raison : on les a drogués, puis égorgés, aucun signe de lutte, je pense que la drogue a été déposée dans leur verre ou dans leur nourriture. Je n'ai encore rien de sûr. »

« Tu sais ce que c'est ? »

Lanie secoua négativement la tête, attrapa la feuille d'analyse, coincée sur une tablette, et y jeta un autre coup d'oeil rapide.

« Pour être honnête, la seule chose qui me prouve qu'ils ont été drogué, c'est l'absence de marque de lutte. C'est la seule explication possible. Je n'ai rien détecté d'anormal dans leurs analyses, si ce n'est une dose un peu plus élevée que la moyenne d'un certain type de protéine, mais ça ne prouve rien. »

« Attends... tu es en train de dire que la drogue que Maddox a utilisé est intraçable ? » voulut savoir Castle.

« Si je savais à quoi la comparer, peut-être que je pourrais la trouver » nuança Lanie.

« Mais pour savoir à quoi la comparer, il faut savoir où en trouver... » marmonna Kate.

Une piste qui tombait à l'eau. Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Maddox était un professionnel. La drogue intraçable, cela lui ressemblait bien. Aucune trace, que ce soit organique, ou physique. Elle était certaine que même en ratissant la suite de l'hôtel de fond en comble, il n'y aurait rien de suspect.

« Tu devrais demander à Javi et Kevin de vérifier avec les stups. Peut-être une drogue dernier cri » suggéra Lanie ».

« Et à propos de notre dernière victime ? » voulut savoir Castle en montrant l'homme aux cheveux gris mi-long allongé sur la dernière table.

« Andrew Stone. Contrairement aux autres victimes, il a eu la nuque brisé, néanmoins, j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'étrange. Outre ces analyses bien sûr... »

« Et qu'avaient-elles d'étranges ? »

« Elles présentaient des traces de drogues ».

« Meth ? Cristal ? Emphet ? »

Lanie releva les yeux vers Castle alors qu'elle soulevait le drap recouvrant le corps d'Andrew, et elle corrigea :

« Marijuana. Selon sa secrétaire, qui est passée pour examiner le corps, son métier nécessitait qu'il... entre en transe. Et j'ai trouvé un sachet dans sa poche qui en contenait ».

« Vraiment ? Où ? »

Kate ramena sèchement Rick vers le corps lorsqu'il fit mine de s'éloigner pour examiner les affaires personnelles du défunt. Puis il sembla se souvenir de ce que venait de préciser Lanie.

« Au fait... que faisait-il dans la vie ? Trafiquant de drogues qui détournait une partie de ses ressourc es pour lui-mêmes ? Cela expliquerait sa mort. Peut-être que Maddox essaie de nous faire croire qu'il est un dommage collatéral alors qu'en réalité, c'était lui la cible, depuis le début. Il faisait perdre de l'argent au cartel, la famille a décidé de se débarrasser de lui ».

Kate plissa la lèvre inférieure, secouant vaguement la tête d'appréciation.

« Tu as réussis à mélanger cartel de drogue colombien, mafia italienne et je suis sûre que pendant une seconde, l'idée qu'il soit un flic infiltré t'as effleuré ».

« Oh, c'est une idée géniale ! » se réjouit Castle.

« Mais fausse » répondit aussitôt Kate, coupant court à son imagination. « Il était... »

« Oui ? » l'encouragea Castle.

Elle serra les dents. Elle avait espérer éviter ce moment le plus longtemps possible. Elle savait parfaitement comment Castle allait réagir.

« Il était hypnotiseur » lâcha-t-elle très vite, comme si cela suffirait à ce que Rick ne saisisse pas bien l'idée.

Aussitôt, le visage de Castle s'illumina du même sourire que celui d'un gosse de huit ans le matin de

Noël.

« Ne dis rien » asséna-t-elle, pointant un doigt menaçant dans sa direction.

Avec un soupir, elle se retourna vers Lanie, l'invitant par ce geste à continuer. Elle attrapa alors la main droite de l'homme et la leva sous une loupe, attirant la lumière sur elle.

« J'ai retrouvé des fibres sous ses ongles. Je pense que c'est du tissu » indiqua-t-elle en montrant les brins noirs sous les ongles.

« Maddox ? »

« Je ne suis pas certaine... » marmonna Lanie en se dirigeant vers le tableau lumineux où était accroché une radio. « L'angle selon laquelle sa nuque était brisée indique que son agresseur était soi t de la même taille, soit plus petit que lui. Je ne pense pas que ce soit Maddox. De plus, la température de son foie indique qu'il est mort avant les Sullivan. Mais les résultats ont pu être faussés par la drogue ».

« Il aurait eu un complice ? Il faut nous repasser les vidéos ».

« Ou... Arianna n'est pas une victime, c'est la complice de Maddox et elle essaie de nous attendrir pour en savoir où nous en sommes dans l'enquête » proposa Rick.

Kate eut un temps d'arrêt avant de se tourner vers Lanie :

« C'est moi où... plus le temps passe, et plus ses théories sont tirées par les cheveux ? »

« Le temps des théories de la CIA me manque » confessa Lanie en recouvrant le corps de la victime. « je vais consulter mes collègues, au cas où ils auraient déjà eu des résultats d'analyses similaires ».

« Tu pourrais me rendre un service ? » voulut savoir Kate.

« Bien sûr ma chérie. »

« Jonathan Cavanaugh. Il est mort dans un accident de voiture, j'ai demandé à faire déterrer son corps pour procéder à des analyses. Je suis persuadée que sa mort et celles des Sullivans sont liées. Peut-être que lui aussi a été drogué. Le mandat du juge devrait arriver d'un instant à l'autre ».

« Je m'en occuperais quand il sera là ».

« Merci ».

« Hey, avant que tu partes... Tentée par un cinéma ce soir ? »

Rick releva subitement la tête de la caisse contenant les affaires personnelles d'Andrew Stone en entendant la question. Ils avaient prévu un dîner chez Kate ce soir. Mais si Kate déclinait l'invitation de Lanie, elle allait avoir des doutes.

« Peut-être. Je suis un peu fatiguée en ce moment. Je te redis ça, d'accord ? Rick ? » voulut savoir Kate en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

« Bel essai » commenta-t-il une fois dans le couloir, après que la porte se soit refermée. « Mais tu devrais dire oui ».

« Lassé ? »

« Oui. Et puis je peux appeler mon ex-femme ».

« Peut-être que je vais dire oui alors ».

« Tu sais... j'ai pensé à quelque chose... »

« Laissse-moi deviner... Andrew Stone était un ancien agent de la CIA infiltré qui a décidé de tourner sa veste ? »

« Non. Peut-être. Mais ce que je voulais dire c'est... Maddox est entraîné, non ? Si Jonathan Cavanaugh avait effectivement donné une information capitale à Arianna, pourquoi a-t-il choisi d'attaquer alors qu'elle était absente ? S'il avait bien fait son travail, il aurait dû savoir qu'elle serait absente ».

Kate fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant à la proposition de Castle. L'idée était loin d'être idiote, au contraire. Elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, et ouvrit la bouche pour émettre une hypothèse.

« Peut-être... peut-être... »

« J'ai une théorie ».

Kate eut tout juste le temps de se demander si elle avait envie de l'entendre que Rick commença :

« Jumelle maléfique. Elles ont été séparées à la naissance, et elle veut maintenant supprimer toutes les personnes qui s'immisceraient entre elle et sa sœur, mais elle ne veut pas la blesser physiquement ».

« Tu sais que c'est sans doute ta théorie la moins farfelue de la journée ? ».

[***]

Kate pénétra dans la salle d'interrogatoire, et adressa aussitôt un sourire rassurant à Arianna. Elle était un témoin, une victime, pour l'instant du moins. Inutile de la brusquer, il s'agissait de la mettre en confiance pour qu'elle parle. Castle, sur ses talons, fit de même. Il avait même eu l'idée de lui apporter un thé.

« Du miel, et du lait » indiqua-t-il en déposant la tasse devant la jeune fille.

« Merci » marmonna-t-elle en serrant sa tasse entre ses mains. « alors... vous êtes... de nouveau en charge de cette affaire ».

« Grâce à vous » répondit Kate. « Merci de votre intervention ».

« Merci d'accepter de reprendre l'affaire. Vous êtes les meilleurs. Et je veux savoir qui a fait ça à Scott ».

La voix de la jeune femme trembla un peu lorsqu'elle prononça le nom de son fiancé. Castle leva pudiquement les yeux au ciel lorsqu'elle s'essuya les yeux, et Kate fit semblant de s'intéresser à son dossier.

« J'ai... entendu dire que vous vous souveniez d'un détail? »

« Euh... oui » marmonna Arianna en ramassant son sac et en le posant sur ses genoux pour farfouiller à l'intérieur. « Il... Scott... Il m'a appelée le jour où... Je laissais un message à mon amie depuis le restaurant alors je... je n'ai pas pu prendre son appel...Et... Il a laissé un message... Enfin c'est... plus un appel de poche... »

Ses doigts tremblèrent un peu lorsqu'elle composa le numéro de sa messagerie, et elle mit le haut-parleur avant de poser son téléphone sur la table. Kate tendit l'oreille. Peu de choses étaient audibles. On entendait les frottements du tissu contre le téléphone de Scott Sullivan. Quelques vagues bruits de fond. Puis soudain, il y eut un bruit de chair qui se déchirait sous l'effet d'une lame. Puis la voix mécanique de la messagerie revint. Arianna tendit alors la main pour éteindre le téléphone.

« Scott était bizarre quand je suis partie. Plus nerveux que d'habitude mais il... il a dit que c'était à cause... des préparatifs, ce genre de choses... »

Kate prit une profonde inspiration pendant qu'Arianna avalait quelques gorgées de son thé, puis elle osa demander :

« Mademoiselle Jones... Je... je me dois de vous demander... Vous et Scott aviez-vous prévu un contrat de mariage ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. Ses parents m'aimaient bien, mais ils n'étaient pas idiots. Et pour répondre à votre question, non, sa mort ne m'apporte rien. Je n'hérite que si la cause de sa mort est naturelle, et en cas

de divorce, je ne touche une part que si nous avons des enfants. Sa mort ne m'aurait pas profité. »

« Aurait-elle pu profité à quelqu'un d'autre ? » voulut savoir Castle. « Amis ? Frère, sœur ? »

Au mot « soeur », Kate lui asséna un discret coup de pied sous la table. Mais elle resta impassible, et croisa ses mains sur la table, attendant poliment une réponse.

« Tous leurs biens seront vendus pour des œuvres de charité. C'était des gens biens. Vous devez trouver qui a fait ça. »

« Merci de votre aide ».

Arianna se remit debout avec quelques difficultés. Sa jambe semblait encore la faire souffrir, puisqu'elle boita jusqu'à la porte.

« Des policiers vont vous raccompagner jusqu'à votre domicile ».

« Merci encore » murmura Arianna. « Monsieur Castle ».

Rick s'appuya sur la table, farfouillant dans ses poches pour en sortir une montre à gousset, le temps qu'Arianna disparaisse derrière la porte et que Kate la referme derrière elle. Lorsque celle-ci se tourna vers lui, il releva la tête et articula silencieusement :

« Jumelle maléfique ».

« C'est une victime » lui rappela Kate. « Maddox avait un ou une complice, mais je doute que ce soit elle ».

« Jumelle maléfiiiiiique » répéta Castle en imprimant un mouvement pendulaire à la montre sous le nez de Kate. « Tu es en mon pouvoir ! »

« Arrête ça » marmonna-t-elle en lui prenant la montre des mains. « Et où est-ce que tu... Rick... Ne me dis pas que tu l'as prise à la morgue ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas prise à la morgue » répondit-il docilement.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir, et il ajouta, priant intérieurement pour que ça marche :

« Je t'aime ? »


	9. Chapter 9

« Bien, ok, merci, tiens-moi au courant ».

Kate raccrocha le téléphone et précisa à Rick, assis à côté d'elle :

« Le corps de Jonathan Cavanaugh est arrivé à la morgue, Lanie s'occupe de lui et nous appelle dès qu'elle a quelque chose ».

Kate tapota son stylo contre son doigt pendant qu'elle jetait un rapide coup d'œil au tableau. Elle y avait ajouté la photo de Jonathan Cavanaugh, même si elle ne savait pas encore de quelle façon il était relié à tout ça. Et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser à ce que lui avait dit Rick. Si Jonathan avait effectivement dit quelque chose à Arianna, Maddox l'aurait su, d'une façon ou d'une autre, et il s'en serait pris à elle. Mais peut-être que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il lui avait dit.

« Imagine juste une seconde que Jonathan n'ait absolument rien dit à Arianna. Peut-être... qu'il lui a donné quelque chose sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive » suggéra Kate. « Comme... Un CD, une clé USB glissé dans son sac la dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus. Et peut-être qu'Arianna a laissé ce sac à l'hôtel, et que Maddox en a profité pour... »

« Tu veux savoir quelque chose de vraiment intéressant ? » la coupa Castle, relevant le nez du dossier qu'il était en train de consulter.

« Est-ce que tu m'as seulement écouté ? » voulut savoir Beckett.

« Oui, clé USB, mais ce n'est pas le plus important ».

Sentant déjà qu'elle allait le regretter, Kate retint un soupir et demanda :

« Et qu'est-ce qui est le plus important ? »

« Il se trouve... qu'Arianna n'est pas venue seule au monde... »

« Oh, laisse-moi deviner, un obstétricien diabolique a aidé sa mère a accouché ? » suggéra Kate.

« Je ne sais pas s'il était diabolique, mais le plus important c'est... qu'Arianna avait une sœur » révéla Castle après une pause pour ménager le suspense. « Une sœur jumelle, morte-née. Peut-être que cet obstétricien était effectivement diabolique, qu'il a fait croire à la mort de sa sœur, et qu'il l'a élevée en secret. Des années plus tard, la jumelle maléfique découvre la vérité, tue l'homme qui a osé lui mentir, s'allie à Maddox, et cherche à récupérer sa sœur pour elle seule ».

« Rick... »

« Allons, tu ne peux pas dire que ça ne tient pas la route » objecta Castle.

Kate plissa la bouche. Rick ne comprendrait sans doute jamais qu'une bonne histoire ne suffisait pas à faire condamner quelqu'un, il fallait aussi des preuves.

« Très bien, quelles preuves tu as ? » voulut-elle savoir en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et en prenant l'air aussi intéressé que possible.

« Je... n'ai pas encore de preuve pour l'instant » temporisa Castle. « Mais tous les événements concordent ! »

Rick se leva pour se placer devant le tableau.

« Tout d'abord, c'est Jonathan Cavanaugh qui a croisé la route de la maléfique jumelle d'Arianna. Elle a dû l'observer, s'entraîner avant de se faire passer pour elle auprès de quelqu'un qu'elle connaît bien, pour elle, c'était un test, un baptême du feu, un moyen de gagner la confiance de l'entourage de sa sœur, puis de s'en débarrasser. Mais il l'a quand même démasquée, Arianna et lui sont amis depuis longtemps. Il cherche cependant à en savoir plus, il se sent en danger, il prend alors la précaution d'enregistrer les preuves dont il dispose sur une clé USB par exemple. Mais son attitude énerve la jumelle maléfique qui décide de lui régler son compte. Et il meurt mystérieusement dans un accident de voiture ».

Castle se déplaça, mettant maintenant en évidence les photos de la famille Sullivan.

« Viennent ensuite Scott et ses parents. La maléfique jumelle d'Arianna ne supporte pas que sa sœur soit parvenue à avoir une aussi belle vie sans elle. Elle sent au plus profond de son âme que Scott est un obstacle entre elle et sa sœur, elle décide donc de se débarrasser de lui, de ses parents également, puisqu'ils sont devenus comme une seconde famille pour Arianna. Dans son esprit, c'est le seul moyen. Elle demande alors à Cole Maddox de leur régler leur compte. Leur plan dérape, Arianna rentre plus tôt que prévu. Mais Maddox s'est découvert un cœur, il a découvert qu'il aimait la jumelle maléfique, et il pense qu'Arianna est un obstacle entre eux. Il décide alors de lui régler son compte, peut-être de maquiller ça en accident afin que les amants malfaisants puissent enfin être réuni... »

Castle laissa le silence s'épaissir pendant quelques secondes, puis il pirouetta vers Kate :

« Malfaisants ? Diaboliques ? Qu'est-ce qui sonne le mieux ? »

« Donc... » commença lentement Kate. « Pour résumer toute ta théorie, tout ça ne serait... qu'un crime passionnel qui aurait pris le pas sur un autre ? »

« Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore » professa Castle.

« Et le lien avec Montgomery ? Avec ma mère et celle de Jonathan Cavanaugh ? »

« Je... Je n'ai pas encore réfléchi jusque là. Mais je suis certain qu'il y a une connexion ».

« En attendant, je pense que nous devrions revenir à des pistes plus solides, que nous pouvons étayer par des preuves ».

« C'est beaucoup moins amusant ».

Kate retint un sourire et déboucha son stylo. Elle avait tracé une autre ligne temporelle sur le tableau, concernant la mort de Jonathan Cavanaugh. Elle n'avait pour l'instant aucune preuve que c'était un meurtre, mais son instinct le lui soufflait.

« Quelques heures avant sa mort, Jonathan Cavanaugh a été aperçu dans un bar de la ville, près des docks, notoirement connu pour être un regroupement de dealers et de consommateurs. Ryan et Espo sont allés voir, ils y ont rendez-vous avec un contact des stups sous couverture au sujet de notre drogue mystère. Je leur ai aussi donné une photo de Cavanaugh, juste au cas où. Selon le rapport de police, des témoins l'ont vu partir vers 3h du matin. Ils n'ont rien remarqué de suspect, lorsqu'il est parti. Ensuite... l'accident de voiture a été signalé vers... sept heures et demi dans l'Hudson. Pendant ce laps de temps... nous n'avons aucune idée de l'endroit où il a pu allé ».

« Qu'aurait-il bien pu apprendre de si compromettant pour lui ? »

« Je ne sais pas... » répondit honnêtement Kate. « Quelque chose en rapport avec la mort de nos mères ».

« Ce que je ne comprends pas... c'est pourquoi l'avoir tué dans un accident de voiture. Il est un drogué notoire » réfléchit Rick à voix haute. « Selon son dossier, il a déjà fait trois cures de désintoxication, il a même fait un passage en prison... Une overdose n'aurait rien eu de suspect... ».

En effet. Maddox n'aurait pas commis cette erreur. A moins que ce ne soit pas lui qui soit à l'origine de la mort de Cavanaugh. C'était peut-être... un pur hasard.

« Attends, regarde ça » lâcha soudain Castle en se redressant.

Il lui montra une ligne du dossier de Cavanaugh.

« Il est sorti de cure quelques jours avant de se faire tuer. Et il était dans la même cellule qu'un certain... Chuck... »

«... Oui ?» insista un peu sèchement Kate après une bonne minute de silence.

« C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. Il s'appelle Chuck Norris » lâcha Castle.

« Et... c'est drôle parce que... ? »

« Quoi ? » s'horrifia Castle. « Tu ne connais pas Chuck Norris ? »

« Castle, nous devons trouver cet homme. Maintenant ».

[***]

Les yeux fermés, la jeune femme écoutait patiemment les voix que lui transmettaient un micro posée sous le bureau de l'officier de police Kate Beckett. Elle ne pouvait laisser passer aucune information. Lorsque le nom de Chuck émergea de la conversation, elle se redressa de quelques centimètres sur sa chaise. Elle enleva précipitamment son casque, le lâchant sans douceur sur la table, à côté du poste de réception. Elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche et commença à ramasser ses affaires en comptant les tonalités.

« C'est moi. On a un problème. Ils sont déjà remontés jusqu'à Chuck ».

La jeune femme se figea devant sa chaise, sa veste en cuir noir à moitié enfilée le temps que son interlocuteur lui réponde.

« Je sais quels sont les ordres. La pousser à enquêter pour pouvoir la tuer, c'est juste que... ça serait plus simple de la tuer maintenant et... »

Elle se tut pendant que son interlocuteur lui répondait d'une façon assez sèche.

« Je connais mon boulot, ne m'énerve pas, ou c'est toi qui va te prendre une balle dans la tête » gronda-t-elle.

Elle raccrocha sèchement, termina d'enfiler sa veste et récupéra une mallette posée devant la porte de la salle sombre où elle était postée. Elle regarda rapidement sa montre et retint une grimace. Elle avait vraiment très peu de temps.

[***]

Le visage dissimulé sous sa capuche, Esposito regarda une dernière fois par-dessus son épaule avant de pénétrer dans le bar plutôt miteux où il devait retrouver son informateur. Il prenait soin de jeter régulièrement des coups d'œil inquiet par-dessus son épaule et de se frotter le nez en reniflant bruyamment. Il adopta une démarche qu'il jugea nerveuse puis s'approcha d'une table au fond de la salle où était assis un homme portant un boléro noir posé sur une masse de cheveux blonds. Deux femmes étaient assises à côté de lui, qu'Esposito identifia comme étant des call-girls. Ou alors, la mode avait sacrément changé pour que les sous-vêtements soient la nouvelle tenue à la mode dans les bars miteux.

« Hey... C'est toi Brown ? »

« Ça se pourrait. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Je... t'aurais quelque chose pour moi ? Un... un pote m'a dit que t'avais des trucs nouveaux ».

« Quel pote ? »

« David » lâcha rapidement Esposito.

Brown l'évalua encore une seconde du regard, puis il écarta les bras. Les call-girls n'attendirent pas plus longtemps pour s'éclipser et Esposito se glissa sur le banc face à Brown. David était le nom du fils aîné, ils avaient convenu de ce code avec l'agent de liaison de Brown chez les stups afin qu'ils puissent s'identifier. Il n'était pas question de foutre en l'air des années d'infiltration.

« Je peux te proposer un cocktail explosif de ma composition » annonça Brown en posant un sachet en plastique rempli de pilule de différentes couleurs sur la table. « Plein de drogues différentes avec des effets très amusants. Mais évite de les mélanger. Surtout la bleue et la jaune, compris mec ? »

« Compris » répondit Esposito lorsque son regard croisa brièvement celui du policier.

Il lâcha un reniflement plus sonore que les autres, se balançant d'avant en arrière comme tout drogué en manque, puis il glissa une liasse de billet sur la table.

« Ça devrait suffire pour un premier achat. Bientôt, tu voudras une carte de fidélité ».

Les yeux bleus clairs de Brown se posèrent sur la liasse de billets que venaient de lui remettre Esposito. A l'intérieur, il avait glissé une photo d'identité de Cavanaugh. Imperceptiblement, il secoua négativement la tête.

« Peut-être qu'un autre de mes gars pourra t'aider la prochaine fois. Va au Blueligne, demande Gordon ».

« Merci » marmonna Espo en glissant le sachet dans sa poche.

Il se leva et se dépêcha de quitter le bar miteux. Il accéléra un peu plus l'allure en traversant les quelques rues qui le séparaient de l'endroit où Ryan avait garé la voiture. Il vérifia rapidement que personne n'était sur les talons, puis il se glissa sur le siège passager.

« Alors ? » voulut savoir Ryan.

« Ne pas mélanger la jaune et la bleue » répondit Esposito en montrant le sachet. « Allez roule, la voiture va finir par s'imprégner de l'odeur de ce quartier pourri ».

[***]

« Comment est-ce seulement possible que tu n'es jamais entendu parler de lui ? » voulut savoir Castle.

La question l'avait obsédé pendant tout le trajet. Mais il ne voyait aucune raison valable pour expliquer que Kate ne connaissait pas Chuck Norris.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un drame de ne pas connaître un... Qu'est-ce qu'il fait déjà ? »

« Il est champion du monde karaté. Il porte incroyablement bien les chapeaux de cow-boy, et il aime le chili. Enfin son personnage aime le chili ».

Kate lui lança un regard d'incompréhension, et décida finalement de ne pas relever. Elle traversa le couloir de l'immeuble un peu miteux dans lequel ils se trouvaient, et leva la main pour frapper à la porte. Puis elle surprit le regard de Castle, et elle suspendit son geste.

« Vas-y, dis-le » demanda avidement Rick. « Et... utilise une voix très autoritaire ».

Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis frappa.

« Chuck Norris, NYPD ! »

« Génial ! » se réjouit Castle tout bas.

Castle se demandait à quoi pouvait bien ressembler l'homonyme de Chuck Norris. Dans sa tête, il visualisait une copie quasi conforme de l'acteur. Puis la porte s'ouvrit sur un gamin d'une vingtaine d'année à peine, à la peau pâle et boutonneuse, aux cheveux en bataille et au nez rouge.

« Euh... ouai ? » se renseigna-t-il tout bas.

« NYPD » répéta Kate en montrant son badge. « J'aurai quelques questions à vous poser à propos de Jonathan Cavanaugh ».

« Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? »

« Il est mort. La semaine dernière ».

Les yeux du jeune homme s'agrandirent de terreur, se posèrent sur Kate, puis sur Rick, puis il leur claqua la porte au nez. Beckett et Castle échangèrent un regard, puis un vacarme plutôt inhabituel commença à se faire entendre à l'intérieur.

« Chuck, ouvrez cette porte ».

« Non, non il en est hors de question ! Ils ont eu Cavanaugh, alors ça veut dire que je suis le prochain sur leur liste ! Je... Il... Il m'a dit des trucs, je pensais qu'il déconnait mais... »

« Chuck, calmez-vous » demanda Kate en haussant la voix pour que sa voix traverse le battant. « Nous sommes de la police, si vous nous dites ce que vous savez, nous pouvons vous aider ».

« Je ne veux pas de votre aide, je veux vivre, et le meilleur moyen c'est de me taire ! »

« Chuck ! » appela encore Kate en tambourinant plus fort contre la porte.

Elle hésita encore une seconde, puis elle regarda Castle.

« Si on te demande, il a clairement dit « Au secours, police, aidez-moi ».

« Ok » répondit docilement Castle.

Kate sortit son arme de son étui, recula de quelques pas pour prendre un peu d'élan puis enfonça la porte d'un coup de pied. Chuck poussa aussitôt un cri aigu, et lâcha aussitôt le tas de vêtements qu'il tenait contre sa poitrine pour lever les mains.

« Pitié me tirez pas dessus je vous dirais tout ce que vous voulez ! »

« Ok, calmez-vous » réclama Kate en levant lentement son arme pour la ranger. « Je ne vous ferais pas de mal. Dites-moi juste ce que vous savez, et la police se chargera de votre protection ».

« Je... »

Le regard de Chuck fut attiré par une petite lumière rouge sur l'écran de la télévision juste sur la gauche de Kate. Lorsque le point disparut, il lui lança un regard terrifié et quelques secondes plus tard, une balle lui transperça la poitrine, faisant gicler du sang un peu partout dans la pièce. Le premier réflexe de Kate fut de s'écarter de la trajectoire de la balle, et elle remercia le ciel que Rick ait eu la même présence d'esprit. Pendant quelques secondes, sous le choc, elle fixa le corps sans vie de Chuck, puis elle se précipita à la fenêtre. Elle eut besoin d'une poignée de seconde pour repérer la lunette d'un fusil sur le toit du bâtiment d'en face.

« Il est là, Maddox est là, prends de ce côté » indiqua-t-elle à Castle avec un signe de tête.

Elle ressortit en courant de l'appartement. Heureusement, Chuck habitait au troisième étage. Elle descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse et ralentit à peine l'allure en se retrouvant dans la ruelle entre les deux bâtiments. Elle chercha des yeux la silhouette du tireur, puis un bruit la fit sursauter. Elle eut à peine le temps de lever la tête que l'escalier de secours descendit brusquement jusqu'au sol. Une silhouette sombre en sauta et la gratifia d'un coup sur le poignet qui l'a fit lâcher son arme. Un autre coup, dans la mâchoire cette fois, la sonna, et avant qu'elle ait pu réagir la silhouette cagoulée s'enfuit à toute vitesse dans la direction opposée. Le crâne douloureux, Kate se força pourtant à se relever et à récupérer son arme qui avait atterrie dans un tas de sac poubelle puis elle essaya tant bien que mal de se lancer à la poursuite de Maddox.

Pendant ce temps, Castle venait d'émerger de la deuxième sortie du bâtiment. Il perdit quelques précieuses secondes à s'orienter, puis il fonça vers la ruelle au moment où une silhouette le frôlait. Comprenant qu'il s'agissait là de Maddox, il attrapa son poignet. C'était sans doute la plus stupide des réactions qu'il pouvait avoir. La seconde d'après, il se retrouvait fermement immobilisé par une clef de bras qui lui fit lâcher un petit cri de fillette. Un autre coup suivit sur la jambe, le faisant durement atterrir à genou sur le sol froid et sale de la ruelle.

« Mains derrière la tête » lui ordonna sèchement une voix. « Et avant que vous ne fassiez une bêtise, c'est moi qui tiens le flingue ».

La vue encore brouillée, Kate réussit néanmoins à poursuivre tant bien que mal son agresseur. Mais elle se figea soudain en voyant Castle, à genou en pleine milieu de la ruelle, une ruelle sombre à côté de lui, une arme à feu pointée sur la tempe.

« Ne faites rien de stupide. Je ne peux pas vous tuer pour l'instant, mais je peux tout à fait faire passer ça pour un accident de chasse auprès de mes employeurs ».

« Laissez-le partir » réclama Kate.

« Jette ton flingue ».

Kate eut une fraction de seconde d'hésitation, puis la silhouette retira la sécurité de son arme. Elle n'hésita plus, leva lentement les mains, et se débarrassa de son arme sur le sol de la ruelle à une distance qu'elle jugea respectable. Cela eut l'air de suffire à son agresseur puisqu'elle s'éloigna lentement de Rick, pointant toujours une arme sur sa tête.

« C'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer Monsieur Castle » lâcha-t-elle avant de partir.

Rick ne se retourna pas pour vérifier qu'elle était effectivement partie. Il lui semblait qu'il venait de se souvenir comment il fallait respirer. Le cœur battant à toute rompre, il resta plusieurs secondes à genou sur le sol, les mains à demi levées derrière la tête. Son cœur s'emballa une dernière fois lorsque Kate s'arrêta en trombe devant lui.

« Tu vas bien ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle. « Il ne t'a pas blessé ? »

« … Je... je ne suis pas sûr que... »

« Quoi ? »

« Ce n'était pas Maddox. C'était... C'était une femme... » lâcha-t-il d'une voix blanche. « Je me suis fait étalé par une femme ! »


	10. Chapter 10

L'air sombre, Rick marmonna vaguement quelque chose entre ses dents pendant qu'il attendait patiemment que Victoria Gates passe la porte de son bureau. Il eut à attendre encore une bonne minute avant qu'elle n'apparaisse enfin.

"Il semblerait que quelqu'un a essayé de vous tuer Mr Castle" commença le capitaine d'un ton neutre. "Est-il nécessaire de vous rappeler que cela aurait été un accident fort regrettable?"

"Je savais que vous m'aimiez bien dans le fond. Vous vous en apercevez maintenant que j'ai failli frôler la mort" répondit Castle.

"Non je dis ça simplement parce que si vous étiez mort sous ma responsabilité, j'aurais passé des heures et des heures à remplir des tonnes et des tonnes de paperasserie. Peut-être même que je n'aurais pas eu le temps d'aller voir ma mère."

"… C'est vrai que… dit comme ça…"

"Maintenant, plusieurs possibilités s'offrent à nous Monsieur Castle. Soit je commande dès à présent le bouquet de fleurs qui viendra garnir votre tombe et qui m'enlèvera par la même occasion une belle épine du pied, soit vous vous débrouillez pour ne plus jamais vous retrouvez dans une telle situation."

"Et bien… vous me connaissez…" commença Rick.

"Oui, il y a très peu de chances que vous ne vous retrouviez plus jamais dans une telle situation. Vous êtes ce qu'on appelle communément un aimant…."

"… Et donc?" voulut savoir Castle.

"Donc… soit vous quittez ce poste de police pour ne plus jamais y revenir, soit lorsque vous êtes en service, vous vous dotez d'une arme."

"… Vous voulez dire comme… une arme à feu?"

"Je songeais à une fronde, en espérant que vous vous assommeriez avec. Maintenant, dehors."

Sans se faire prier plus longtemps, Castle se leva de sa chaise et quitta le bureau de Gates. Lui, avec une arme à feu? Seulement pour le laser games. Et encore… Ses talents s'étaient considérablement amoindris ces derniers temps. Il lui était arrivé de tirer sur une ou deux personnes, mais seulement parce que la nécessité l'exigeait. Comprendre : parce que quelqu'un pointait une arme sur Beckett.

"Alors?" s'enquit Kate.

"Elle veut que j'ai une arme à feu."

"Je croyais qu'elle avait plus de jugeote que ça" commenta Kate pendant qu'elle relisait un dossier.

"Si tu veux mon avis, cette fille m'a déboîté l'épaule. Elle devait être sous anabolisant!"

"Ton épaule va bien, et elle n'était pas droguée, tu ne veux juste pas croire qu'une fille t'as encore battu."

"Encore?" releva Castle.

Il lâcha un petit rire.

"Comment ça, encore?"

"Et bien… Alexis au laser games, moi au poker. Récupérer tes cartes de crédit auprès de ta mère" énuméra Kate.

"Je… Ce n'est pas… Ca n'a rien à voir!" se défendit Castle.

"C'est ça… " répondit vaguement Kate. "Quoiqu'il en soit… on a rien du tout sur notre inconnue… J'ai vérifié les bandes de surveillance, elle apparait sur celle de la rue qu'elle a emprunté, et elle a disparut sur toutes les bandes suivantes. Il n'y a pas d'entrée de métro, aucun taxi n'a eu l'air de ralentir pour la prendre, aucune voiture n'avait l'air de l'attendre…"

"Elle devait avoir un plan pour s'échapper. Peut-être qu'elle a enlevé sa tenue de ninja pour se dissimuler dans la foule. Elle avait une espèce de sacoche sur le dos, elle a dû y planquer son fusil, mais il peut passer tout à fait inaperçu."

"Donc nous… n'avons rien sur elle non plus."

Kate soupira. Elle détestait de plus en plus cette affaire, c'était comme si toutes les pistes qui se présentaient s'effaçaient dès qu'elle essayait de les emprunter. Elle n'avait rien. Absolument rien.

"Des nouvelles de Lanie?" s'enquit Castle.

"Elle a retrouvé la même drogue dans son sang, mais aucune trace sur son corps. IL se trouve que son corps a été jeté de façon totalement aléatoire dans une partie particulièrement pollué du fleuve ce qui a compromis toutes les preuves."

"Quand est-ce que je pourrais récupérer mon manteau?"

"Quand ils auront fini de l'analyser."

"Mais il fait froid dehors" objecta Castle d'une voix presque plaintive. "Comment peux-tu seulement envisager l'idée de me laisser sortir sans manteau?"

"Je suis un monstre" répondit simplement Kate.

"Pourquoi se donnent-ils autant de mal?" marmonna Castle.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

"La fille ninja a dit qu'elle pourrait nous tuer tous les deux, et faire passer cela pour un accident de chasse auprès de ses employeurs, mais quelque chose l'en a empêché. Comme s'ils… attendaient quelque chose de nous."

"Quelle est ta théorie?"

"J'ai comme l'impression que… cette enquête est un coup monté comprenant tous les éléments nécessaires pour te pousser à enquêter. La mère de Cavanaugh, le lien avec Montgomery, Arianna qui t'appelle… Ce que je veux dire… Peut-être qu'ils… veulent que nous découvrions quelque chose. Ou… juste voir où nous en sommes pour l'enquête, je ne sais pas trop."

Kate s'appuya contre le bureau, à côté de lui, posant sa tête conte son épaule, sans un mot. Elle réfléchissait à cette hypothèse depuis un moment, mais la trouvant trop stupide pour seulement l'énoncer à voix haute. Pourquoi voulait-on la pousser à enquêter sur une affaire qu'on lui avait clairement dit d'oublier? Cela n'avait pas de sens. Elle était certaine que même Rick n'avait aucune explication à lui fournir.

"Euh… Excusez-moi…"

Kate se redressa brusquement, rougit une seconde qu'on l'ait surpris dans une telle position de familiarité avec un collègue puis pesta intérieurement contre elle-même lorsqu'une petite voix très raisonnable lui fit la remarque qu'en plein milieu d'un commissariat rempli de policier, il était très peu probable que ce genre de geste soit passé inaperçu auprès de qui que ce soit.

Elle se retourna et fut un instant surprise de se retrouver face à Arianna.

"Désolée de vous déranger mais euh… Je crois que j'ai perdu un stylo… Je sais que c'est idiot mais… Les parents de Scott me l'avaient offerts, j'y tiens vraiment beaucoup… j'étais sûre de l'avoir lorsque je suis venue pour vous faire écouter ce message, il est peut-être tombé de mon sac…"

"Oui bien sûr, il est peut-être tombé dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Venez avec moi."

Castle fronça les sourcils en voyant Arianna boitiller tant bien que mal jusqu'à la salle d'interrogatoire. Quelque chose lui semblait bizarre… mais il n'arrivait pas encore à déterminer quoi. Il reporta son attention sur le tableau couvert de photos et d'annotations, espérant qu'une logique allait soudain lui apparaître. Mais son esprit restait désespérément somnolent.

"Yo!"

Il tourna la tête et se leva pour accueillir Ryan et Esposito.

"Alors, quoi de neuf?"

"On a assez de drogues là-dedans pour alimenter toute une rave party" confia Kevin.

"On a fait le tour de quelques contacts aux stups, ils sont quelques uns à avoir reconnu Cavanaugh, mais aucun ne l'avait vu depuis plusieurs jours lorsqu'il est mort. Personne pour Maddox."

"On a quand même eu un tuyau intéressant" poursuivit Ryan.

"Il parait qu'en mélangeant la bleu et la jaune, tu obtiens un cocktail explosif qui te fait planer en te mettant dans un état proche de la catatonie."

"Tu ne peux ni bouger, ni parler, ni appeler au secours" énuméra Ryan. "Mais c'est la grande fête à l'intérieur à grands renforts d'éléphants de toutes les couleurs".

"Et selon nos contacts… quasiment introuvable, à moins de savoir quoi chercher".

"L'ennui, c'est que suivre les acheteurs à la trace est plus difficile. Maddox a pu acheter les pilules jaunes chez l'un…"

"Et les bleus chez l'autre" acheva Esposito.

"Oh. C'est très amusant" commenta Castle.

Ryan parut surpris et Esposito fronça les sourcils, puis ils échangèrent un regard avant de lâcher en chœur :

"Quoi?"

"Cette façon de finir les phrases de l'autre et de parler en chœur. On dirait un vieux couple" se moqua Castle.

Il sursauta légèrement en entendant son téléphone sonner depuis le fond de la poche intérieure de sa veste. Pendant qu'il l'y repêchait, Esposito lançait des regards noirs à son partenaire pendant que celui-ci se défendait à mi-voix.

"Oh, je dois y aller. Dites à Kate que j'ai quelque chose avec Alexis ce soir, elle comprendra".

"Ah oui, et elle comprendra quoi?" voulut savoir Esposito, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et relevant le menton.

"Parfaitement, elle comprendra quoi?" insista Ryan en regardant du coin de l'œil la pose de son partenaire pour l'imiter aussi précisément que possible.

"… Euh… Rien. Juste que… je ne peux pas bosser l'affaire avec elle ce soir. C'est tout" lâcha Castle avec un rire nerveux.

Le sourire de Rick se rétracta lorsqu'Esposito s'avança d'un air menaçant vers lui, puis il recula d'un pas lorsque Kevin se joignit au mouvement.

"On sait" lâcha Esposito.

"Vous… Vous savez?"

"Et tu sais que l'on sait" répondit Ryan.

"En admettant que je sache que vous savez que je sais que vous savez" lâcha lentement Castle. "J'aimerais savoir si nous savons la même chose".

"On sait" répéta Esposito.

"Hum… ok… Vous pouvez me rendre un service?"

Ryan et Esposito échangèrent un regard pendant quelques secondes, puis ils se tournèrent vers Castle.

"Vous pourriez faire croire à Kate que vous avez tout découverts parce qu'elle a fait une boulette?"

Kevin ouvrit la bouche pour accepter, mais Esposito lui asséna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

"Et qu'est-ce qu'on y gagne en échange?"

"… Mon amitié?" répondit Castle.

"Ca m'intéresse pas. Je veux… Ta ferrari pour une soirée."

"Ca marche".

"Et moi la maison dans les Hamptons pour fêter notre anniversaire de mariage avec Jenny!" demanda Ryan après un instant de réflexion.

Castle, mâchoires serrées, regarda ses adversaires dans le blanc des yeux l'un après l'autre. En tout cas, ça c'était ce qu'il appelait faire du chantage. Alexis avait encore beaucoup à apprendre.

"Si jamais elle découvre que vous avez menti pour me couvrir, le deal ne tient plus".

De nouveau, Ryan et Esposito échangèrent un regard, et en chœur, ils lachèrent :

"Deal".

Rick croisa les mains pour sceller l'accord en tapotant le bout de ses doigts contre ceux de Ryan et d'Esposito.

[***]

"Vous le voyez?" s'enquit Kate, à quatre pattes sous la table de la salle d'interrogatoire.

"Non… C'est un stylo plume noire, avec le mot "Anna" gravé sur le capuchon du stylo…"

"Anna?" s'enquit Kate en émergeant de sous la table et en frottant son pantalon pour le débarrasser de la poussière.

"Mes amis m'appellent généralement comme ça. S'il n'est pas ici je suppose que je l'ai perdu ailleurs…"

"Vous êtes sûr que vous l'aviez encore lorsque vous êtes venue ici? Peut-être que vous l'avez perdu dans la chambre d'hôtel. J'examinerais les pièces à convictions pour vous."

"Merci. Oh, excusez-moi" marmonna Arianna lorsque son téléphone sonna. "Allo?"

Kate remarqua instantanément qu'un pli soucieux venait d'apparaître sur son front.

"Tu es sûre? Et tu… Non. Oui. D'accord. Oui, je vois parfaitement. Entendu, je ferais ce que pourrais".

"Quelque chose ne va pas?" s'enquit Kate lorsqu'Arianna lâcha un soupir.

"Rien d'important juste… Le reste de la famille de Scott se dispute pour… des choses aussi triviales que la couleur des fleurs qui iront sur ta tombe. Je devrais être… en train de choisir les bouquets de fleurs qui iront comme centre de table pour la cérémonie de mariage…"

Sa voix se brisa sur la fin de sa phrase et Kate décroisa les bras pour lui toucher l'épaule. Elle la tapota doucement, sans un mot, puis elle lâcha :

"Venez, je vais vous faire un thé, ça vous fera du bien".

[***]

"Mère? Alexis?" appela Rick en franchissant la porte de sa maison.

N'entendant aucune réponse, il pénétra plus avant dans la pièce et se figea sur place en découvrant que sa mère avait posé son épaule sur celle d'Alexis pour y pleurer.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Qui est mort?"

Alexis lui lança un regard assassin. Oh, donc quelqu'un était réellement mort. Embarrassant. Il déposa sa veste sur le canapé et vint s'asseoir à côté de sa mère pour la réconforter.

"Tu te rends compte Richard! Il est mort!"

"Qui mère?"

"Le grand illusioniste! Le créateur d'émotion!"

"Quoi, Copperfield?" s'interrogea Castle. "Ou… Un acteur inconnu au nom imprononçable ce qui le rend mystérieux?"

Sa fille lui répondit lentement non de la tête et lui indiqua le journal posé sur la table d'un signe de tête. Il se pencha pour l'attraper pendant que Martha se lançait dans des explications qui n'avaient pas beaucoup de sens.

"Oh bien sûr, certains le critiquaient, disaient que son art n'était pas véritable et qu'il ne dévoilait pas les faiblesses humaines de cette manière qu'il n'en faisait qu'une pâle copie… mais il avait tant apporté à notre art!"

Rick déplia le journal et se figea en voyant l'article qui avait mis sa mère dans cet état.

"Je dois y aller" lâcha-t-il.

"Quoi?" s'alarma presque Alexis.

"Commande de la glace. Beaucoup de glace et ça devrait aller" conseilla-t-il en sortant son téléphone de sa poche.

[***]

"Alors…"

"Alors… quoi?" voulut savoir Kate.

"Comme ça tu n'es pas trop fatiguée pour sortir avec ta vieille copine finalement?" demanda Lanie.

"J'ai réussi à… me motiver. Et puis… on ne vit qu'une fois".

"C'est drôle que tu dises cela parce que j'aurai juré que tu avais quelque chose de plus intéressant à faire. Comment il s'appelle?"

"Il… Il n'a pas de nom parce qu'il n'existe pas" nia Kate en évitant soigneusement le regard de son amie.

Elle ressentit un soulagement intense lorsque la sonnerie de son téléphone la tira d'affaire, mais alors qu'elle se penchait pour le récupérer sur la table basse, Lanie fut plus rapide, attrapa le téléphone et raccrocha.

"Je te le rends si tu parles, alors?"

[***]

"Et zut!" lâcha Rick lorsqu'il tomba sur la messagerie de Kate. "Kate, c'est Castle, je sais ce qui s'est passé, j'en suis presque sûr, rappelle-moi dès que…"

Il se figea en entendant un déclir qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille dans son dos, et il leva lentement les bras en sentant quelque chose s'enfoncer entre ses côtes.


	11. Chapter 11

« Vous avez de bons réflexes » commenta une voix féminine dans le dos de Castle. « téléphone » exigea son interlocutrice en tendant une main gantée.

Les doigts de Castle se resserrèrent de façon presque imperceptible sur son téléphone, mais elle sembla le remarquer. En sentant le canon de l'arme s'enfoncer un peu plus dans son dos, Rick se décida à laisser tomber le téléphone dans sa main. Et dire qu'il était tout neuf. Encore un téléphone qui allait finir prématurément sa vie l'écran éclaté sur le trottoir.

« Arianna je... »

« N'essayez pas de discuter et montez dans la voiture ».

Elle essaya de le pousser à avancer en appuyant encore plus fort le canon de son arme dans son dos, mais il n'avança pas. Elle lâcha un soupir infime et lâcha :

« Vous voyez le petit point rouge sur le sol ? »

Les yeux bleus de Castle se baissèrent pour observer ledit point rouge trembloter sur le sol, puis il reporta son regard droit devant lui.

« Un seul geste de ma part, et il va se nicher dans la tête de votre fille. Alors, que décidez-vous ? »

Castle ne dit pas un mot, mais il se dirigea sans plus résister vers la voiture que lui indiquait Arianna. Elle lui ouvrit la portière côté passager, jeta un rapide coup d'œil nerveux aux alentours, puis lui appuya sur la tête pour le forcer à s'asseoir. Pendant qu'elle contournait la voiture, Rick songea pendant une seconde à sortir de la voiture et à s'enfuir en courant, mais le petit point rouge revint se poser sous son nez à cet instant, dansant sur le capot de la voiture, et il préféra rester sagement à sa place.

« Où allons-nous ? » voulut-il savoir lorsqu'Arianna mit le contact.

Elle ne répondit pas, concentrée sur la route. Castle remarqua qu'elle prenait soin de respecter chaque panneau de signalisation qu'elle croisait, chaque feu rouge, chaque limitation de vitesse. Sa conduite était irréprochable.

« Euh... vous ne devriez pas foncer à toute vitesse dans les rues ? »

« Vous connaissez Arthur Leigh Allen ? »

« Le... tueur en série ? »

« Oui. Il s'est fait arrêté à cause d'une contravention » répondit Arianna en redémarrant à un feu.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, aucun d'eux ne prononça un mot, puis la jeune femme ouvrit de nouveau la bouche :

« Alors... qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ? »

Surpris, Castle ne sut pas tout de suite quoi répondre. Au bout de plusieurs secondes de tergiversations mentales, il demanda, l'air hésitant :

« Vous euh... faites un questionnaire de satisfaction clientèle ? »

« Je cherche à connaître mes erreurs pour progresser les prochaines missions. De toute façon, vous allez mourir » répondit-elle d'un ton neutre. « Non pas que j'ai quelque chose contre vous ».

« Ne me tuez pas ? » suggéra Castle.

« Vous avez un demi-milliard de dollars à me donner en échange ? »

Dis comme ça...

« Le boitement. Je n'ai pas remarqué immédiatement ce que c'était... mais... vous ne boitiez pas au commissariat tout à l'heure. Vous n'étiez pas vraiment blessée, n'est-ce pas ? Mais... c'est surtout l'article sur Andrew Stone. Un hypnotiseur capable de simuler des émotions intenses chez des patients, de modifier leurs souvenirs et de leur faire croire qu'ils ont été agressés par exemple. En réalité, les Sullivan n'ont jamais été les victimes, ils étaient les dommages collatéraux. Vous avez tué Andrew Stone, pour couvrir vos traces après qu'il vous ai hypnotisé sous la contrainte, et Maddox s'est chargé des Sullivan. »

« Eh bien... je vous croyais plus doué que ça » commenta Arianna.

« Ce qui veut dire ? »

« Stone m'a effectivement hypnotisé, mais pas sous la contrainte, je lui ai fait croire que j'étais une jeune actrice qui manquait de talent et qui avait besoin de vivre une scène d'agression pour préparer une audition. Mais être sous hypnose, ça ne suffit pas à être crédible donc... »

« Vous vous êtes entaillée la jambe vous-même... » murmura Castle.

« Maddox l'a fait. Il s'est également chargé des Sullivan, mais je n'ai pas touché à un seul cheveu

d'Andrew Stone. Et les Sullivan n'étaient pas des dommages collatéraux, ils étaient une mission parallèle ».

« Une... mission parallèle ? Vous êtes... une espionne ? »

Une partie du cerveau de Castle, sans doute la plus stupide et la plus imperméable au danger se fendit d'un « Génial ! » retentissant dans son esprit.

« Free-lance » précisa Arianna.

« Et vous... faites souvent ce genre de choses ? »

« Plusieurs missions en même temps ? Comment croyez-vous que j'ai réussi dans ce métier ? Vous savez l'erreur que font la plupart des gens dans ce métier ? Ils veulent aller trop vite. Moi, je prends mon temps ».

« C'est pour ça que vous étiez avec les Sullivan depuis aussi longtemps. Vous les avez approchés, vous avez gagné leur confiance peu à peu... Quel était le but ? »

« Sullivan senior a plusieurs entreprises, dont certaines qui fabriquent des choses pas très légales... »

« Quel genre de ch... »

« Vous voulez vraiment me donner une raison supplémentaire de vous tuer ? » coupa Arianna. « Pour les Sullivan, le but était essentiellement de l'espionnage industrielle, et puis récemment, la mission a changé, il s'agissait plutôt de les rayer de la face du monde ».

« Vous aviez un alibi avec cette sortie au restaurant et parce que vous et Maddox avaient simulé une blessure, vous étiez une victime, pas un suspect...mais alors... et Stone ? »

« Il devait beaucoup d'argent à des gars pas très fréquentables. On a décidé de s'occuper des deux cas en même temps. Après avoir usé de ses talents bien sûr. Je suis bonne actrice, mais pas au point de simuler les effets physiques d'une agression ».

« Vous reconnaissez donc l'avoir tué » insista Castle.

« Encore une fois, je n'ai pas touché à un seul cheveu de Stone. Il m'a hypnotisé pour que je sois sous le choc et que j'agisse en victime. Néanmoins l'hypnose a eu quelques effets secondaires. Dans l'ascenseur, au lieu de me diriger vers le rez-de-chaussée, je me suis rendue à son étage parce qu'inconsciemment, je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose là-bas. C'est ce qui vous a persmis de relier les deux crimes ».

« Ce ne peut pas être Maddox, le rapport du légiste dit que... »

« C'était ma soeur ».

La même partie du cerveau de Rick qui s'était réjouit que la partie « espionnage » de sa théorie se soit vérifié se réjouit cette fois-ci de voir la partie « jumelle maléfique » se confirmer.

« Je le savais ! C'était elle ou vous dans la ruelle ? »

« Elle ».

« Et au commissariat tout à l'heure ? »

« Elle aussi. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne boitait pas de la bonne jambe ».

« J'ai une dernière question ».

« Oui ? »

« Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas tué dans la ruelle ? »

Une sonnerie de téléphone empêcha Arianna de répondre. Elle sortit le téléphone de Castle de sa poche et regarda le nom qui s'afficha avant de le reglisser ans la poche de son blouson.

« Je crois que votre petite amie s'inquiète ».

« Vous... vous ne l'avez pas... éteint ou détruit ? Mais pourquoi elle... »

Et puis soudain, Castle comprit parfaitement. Tout cela n'était en réalité qu'un piège. Il voulait faire

venir Kate.

« Si ma sœur ne vous a pas tué dans la ruelle, c'est parce que nous n'en avions pas le droit. Je ne sais pas tout de notre employeur, mais je sais qu'il ne veut pas vous voir mourir, que ce soit vous ou le détective Beckett, à moins que vous ne soyez trop proche de la vérité. Une autre partie de cette organisation estime qu'il est temps de se débarrasser de l'épine dans le pied que vous êtes. Ils estiment donc que leur... « chef suprême » ne trouvera rien à redire si vous et le détective Beckett étiez tués alors que vous veniez de découvrir son identité ».

« Ne la tuez pas ! S'il-vous-plait, tuez-moi et... faites de moi un exemple, d'accord ? Mais ne la touchez pas ! ».

Les yeux acajou d'Arianna quittèrent la route une seconde pour se poser sur Rick, mais elle ne dit pas un mot. Puis une seconde sonnerie de téléphone retentit dans l'habitacle de la voiture. Arianna sortit un autre téléphone d'une autre poche de sa veste et le colla contre son oreille, continuant à conduire d'une main.

« Oui, c'est moi. On y est presque. Elle est en chemin ? »

Rick vit les yeux d'Arianna se plisser, presque imperceptiblement. Elle avait une maîtrise d'elle-même étonnante, il devait le reconnaître. Puis il se secoua. Au lieu de s'extasier devant ses talents, il était peut-être temps qu'il trouve un moyen de s'échapper. L'air de rien, il commença à lorgner sur la poignée de la voiture.

« Attends une seconde » demanda Arianna en décrochant le combiné de son oreille. « Mr Castle ? Je comprends que vous puissiez avoir désespérément envie de sauver la femme de votre vie, là, tout de suite, mais essayez seulement d'ouvrir cette portière, et je vous roule dessus, et je m'arrange pour que votre famille entière subisse la même chose à l'enterrement, c'est clair ? »

« Oui madame » bafouilla Rick en reposant sagement ses mains sur le siège.

Arianna le fusilla en plus du regard, par précaution, puis elle reposa le téléphone contre son oreille, l'air de plus en plus soucieuse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

Elle resta silencieuse presque une minute, les lèvres plissées, les dents serrées, écoutant ce qu'on lui disait, puis elle lâcha.

« Ok. Plan B ».

La voix lui répondit vraisemblablement quelque chose mais Castle détourna la tête en sentant le regard d'Arianna se poser sur lui.

« On en a un maintenant. Je pense qu'on peut se servir de lui. C'est tout ce qu'on a. Ok, on se rejoint là-bas ».

Elle raccrocha son téléphone, le balançant à l'arrière de la voiture.

« Il semble que vous ayez une toute nouvelle utilité Mr Castle ».

[***]

« Lanie, rends-moi mon téléphone » demanda Kate.

« Son nom » exigea celle-ci. « Et dépêche-toi où tu vas louper cet appel et... Pourquoi Alexis t'appelle-t-elle à cette heure ? »

Kate profita de la surprise de Lanie pour lui reprendre son téléphone et décrocher.

« Alexis ? Tout va bien ? »

« Est-ce que mon père est avec vous ? »

« Euh... non. Il a essayé de m'appeler tout à l'heure mais... »

« Ah. Il... il ne va sûrement pas tarder. Il est parti il y a une demi-heure, il a dit qu'il devait te voir mais j'aurai besoin de lui et il ne répond pas au téléphone ».

« Oh, il ne va sûrement pas tarder. Je lui rappelle de t'appeler dès qu'il est arrivé, a plus tard ».

Kate raccrocha, puis elle se souvint que Rick avait justement essayé de l'appeler un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Elle s'empressa presque de composer le numéro de sa boite vocale.

"Kate, c'est Castle, je sais ce qui s'est passé, j'en suis presque sûr, rappelle-moi dès que…"

Elle releva la tête en entendant un déclic et en reconnaissant la voix féminine qui demandait à Castle son téléphone. Oh la garce...

« Lanie, appelle Ryan et Esposito » demanda Kate en composant le numéro des services techniques.

« Allez, allez, décroche... » grommela-t-elle. « Oui, bonjour, je voudrais que vous localisiez un numéro, c'est urgent... »

[***]

La voiture que conduisait Arianna s'engagea sur un petit chemin au goudron défoncé par l'usure. Secoué par les cahots, Castle s'abstint pourtant de tout commentaire. Arianna avança la voiture et s'arrêta entre deux containers. Elle coupa les phares et le contact, et resta assise une bonne minute sur le siège, sans dire un mot.

« Vous allez... bien ? »

« Mr Castle ? Je crois que vous êtes le premier de mes otages à faire un syndrome de Stockholm ».

« Vous n'avez pas à... »

« Descendez de la voiture » coupa-t-elle sèchement.

Castle s'exécuta, et il se laissa docilement faire lorsqu'elle lui enfonça le canon de son arme dans le dos, se laissant guider au milieu du labyrinthe de containers d'un pas rapide.

« Donc j'imagine que nous allons retrouver votre sœur ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de le tirer par le bras pour lui indiquer telle ou telle direction, ou de le pousser en avant. Ils traversèrent un couloir entre deux rangées de containers empilées sur plusieurs étages, lorsque Castle osa demander :

« Comment vous êtes vous retrouvée dans cette histoire ? Je veux dire... vous ont-ils choisi au hasard ou... »

« Non. Il est possible que... j'ai moi-même un lien avec l'affaire sur laquelle vous enquêtez ».

« Possible ? »

« Probable si vous préférez ».

« Pourquoi travaillez-vous pour ceux qui essaient de l'enterrer ? »

« Parce que je tiens à rester en vie ».

Elle se pencha par-dessus l'angle d'un container, puis elle poussa Castle à avancer jusqu'à un espace plus large aménagé entre les containers. Une voiture se trouvait là, mais il n'y avait personne. Inquiète, Arianna lâcha un infime juron. Elle fit un rapide tour sur elle-même, puis elle se tourna vers Castle.

« Et donc euh... vous êtes sûr de... »

« Vous ne savez vraiment pas quand vous devez vous arrêter de parler, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle sursauta en entendant les sirènes de voiture de police se garer à quelques centaines de mètres de là. Elle lâcha un juron un peu plus sonore. Depuis quand les flics étaient-ils aussi efficaces ? songea-t-elle.

« Vous devriez... » commença-t-il.

« Je ne pars pas sans ma sœur. Tant qu'elle n'est pas là, je ne quitterais pas cette ville ».

« Vous risqueriez votre liberté pour elle ? »

« Je risquerais ma vie pour elle. Et si vous aviez l'idée d'appeler au secours, je vous rappelle que je tiens le flingue et que je peux m'en servir pour vous rendre aphone. Ou castrat ».

[***]

Le cœur battant à toute rompre contre sa poitrine, Kate termina d'attacher son gilet pare-balles. Elle contourna la voiture de police, s'engageant à la suite des policiers en uniforme. Très vite, esposito la rejoignit en courant, Ryan sur les talons.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Castle a disparu ».

Etonné, Ryan lança un coup d'œil à son coéquipier.

« Depuis quand ? On l'a vu il y a moins de quatre heures avant qu'il parte du commissariat ».

« Euh... Une heure et demie » avoua Kate, rougissant légèrement.

Esposito resta de marbre, puis il se tourna vers Ryan, s'assura que lui aussi avait bien compris la même chose, puis il reporta son attention sur Kate.

« Ton petit ami ne répond pas au téléphone et tu alertes tous les flics de la ville ? »

« Donne-moi une bonne raison pour qu'il vienne ici à cette heure ? »

Ryan et Esposito échangèrent un regard, puis ils sortirent tous les deux leurs armes de leurs étuis.

« Ok, allons-y ».

Kate hocha brièvement la tête pour les remercier, puis elle alluma sa lampe de poche et s'engouffra dans le labyrinthe de containers.

[***]

Arianna lâcha un énième juron en regardant sa montre. Elle se plaqua fermement les paumes contre son visage, puis elle prit une profonde inspiration, et elle pivota vers Rick. Visiblement, elle allait devoir improviser.

« Mr Castle je... »

Elle s'interrompit en remarquant quelque chose par-dessus son épaule. Rick voulut tourner la tête pour identifier la chose en question, mais elle le stoppa net avec un infime claquement de langue.

« Vous voulez savoir comment je me suis retrouvée embarquée dans cette histoire ? »

Il hocha la tête, n'osant pas se retourner.

« Chercher à Stewart. Et croyez-bien que... je suis désolée que vous soyez mêlé à tout ça ».

[***]

Le cœur battant de plus en plus vite, Kate jeta un dernier coup d'œil inutile à l'écran de son téléphone, mais il ne la renseigna pas plus sur la localisation de Castle. La couverture GPS était probablement insuffisante. Elle suivit le coude que produisait l'empilement de container, et aperçut des ombres au bout du couloir. Elle accéléra l'allure, leva son arme alors qu'elle allait déboucher sur une petite place aménagée au milieu des containers, vit Arianna Jones lever son arme et tirer deux balles dans la poitrine de Rick.

Son cœur loupa clairement un battement. Voir deux. Voir trois. En fait elle eut l'impression que son cœur venait tout simplement de s'arrêter lorsqu'elle vit Rick tomber en arrière. Elle voulut se précipiter vers lui, mais Ryan réussit à la rattraper par le bras et à la tirer en arrière. Elle se débattit, parvint à se libérer, mais Esposito la ceintura d'un bras avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne, plaquant son autre main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier, et Ryan vint aussitôt lui prêter main forte. Rick était encore en train de chuter au sol que l'air se fendit d'un sifflement. Le sang gicla lorsque la balle frappa de plein fouet la poitrine d'Arianna. Elle resta debout, comme si son corps n'avait pas encore réalisé ce qui venait de se passer, puis la douleur sembla se répandre dans chacun de ses nerfs. Ses doigts se relâchèrent et son arme tomba au sol, puis elle s'effondra à genou sur le sol avant de s'écraser face contre terre.

Il y eut un moment de silence qui sembla durer une éternité. Esposito et Ryan luttèrent aussi silencieusement que possible contre Kate pour la retenir et l'empêcher de courir, mais celle-ci rua et donna des coups de pieds, frappa Javier au visage avec son coude.

« Rick ! » hurla-t-elle en se précipitant vers lui.

_**N.d.l.A : Cela pourrait finir là-dessus, mais je ne suis pas si cruelle. Alors à lundi prochain pour l'épilogue !**_


	12. Chapter 12

Kate avait l'impression de courir au ralenti, comme si le temps était devenu une substance gluante et visqueuse qui refusait de s'écouler plus longtemps à son rythme habituelle. Elle avait aussi l'impression que la gravité faisait tout pour l'empêcher d'avancer tant elle eut l'impression de mettre des heures, des jours à arriver près de Rick. Dans un réflexe idiot, elle lâcha son arme sur le sol, attrapant le visage de Castle des deux mais pour pouvoir le tourner vers elle et croiser ses yeux.

« Rick, Rick c'est moi, je t'en prie, reste avec moi, Rick, écoute-moi, je... je vais appeler une ambulance, ça va aller... »

« Je... » articula péniblement Rick, en train de suffoquer.

« Ne parle pas » l'interrompit-elle, des larmes commençant à parler des yeux. « Ça va aller... »

Ses doigts tremblaient tellement qu'elle eut un mal fou à déboutonner la chemise de Castle. Son cerveau ne réagit pas tout de suite à un détail pourtant important. Puis Rick réussit enfin à respirer et à lâcher, la voix sifflante :

« J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle m'ait tiré dessus deux fois ».

Kate se figea, le temps que l'information parvienne à son esprit engourdi. Puis elle sembla enfin comprendre ce qui n'allait pas. Il ne saignait pas. Pas la moindre goutte de sang. Elle ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus et arracha presque les pans de la chemise de Castle. Une plaque grisâtre lui couvrait entièrement la poitrine, et deux balles étaient profondément enfoncées sur celle-ci, l'une au niveau de l'épaule, l'autre plus proche du cœur.

« Je... Tu... »

« Longue histoire... » marmonna Castle, la respiration toujours sifflante.

[***]

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'alarma Castle en voyant qu'Arianna semblait avoir abandonné toute prudence puisque le compteur de vitesse frôlait les cent kilomètres heure. « Wow, qu'est-ce que vous faites, lâchez ce téléphone, c'est dangereux de téléphoner au volant à cette vitesse ! »_

_Arianna ne l'écouta pas, décrocha et colla le combiné sur son oreille, conduisant d'une main et prêtant à la route une attention que Castle jugeait beaucoup trop vague._

_« Parapluie, framboise, tambour » lâcha Arianna._

_« Quoi ? »_

_« La ferme » répliqua-t-elle sèchement en raccrochant après ses trois mots énigmatiques. _

_Elle ralentit à peine pour entamer un virage, puis elle poussa aussitôt le moteur pour revenir à une vitesse tournant autour des cent kilomètres par heure._

_« Et euh... qu'est-ce qui se passe au juste ? » insista timidement Castle. _

_« Changement de plan, il semble que vous n'étiez pas destiné à mourir ce soir »._

_« Oh. Cool » se réjouit Castle. « Vous êtes au courant que je n'ai pas un demi-milliard de dollars ? Mais... si vous me faites crédit... »_

_« Maddox nous a doublé. Il a essayé de tuer ma sœur »._

_« … Donc, nous... nous jouons dans la même équipe ? Parce que je serais ravi d'avoir quelqu'un comme vous dans mon équipe. Une femme qui... qui a une arme à feu et... qui ne la pointerait plus sur moi... j'adorerais avoir un coéquipier comme ça ». _

_Arianna ne répondit pas, concentrée sur la route. Castle avait presque l'impression d'entendre tourner les rouages de son cerveau. Elle plissa les lèvres, comme si elle était en proie à une hésitation, puis elle sembla se décider. _

_« Est-ce que... vous allez m'aider à résoudre l'affaire de la mort de Kate ? » s'enquit Castle d'une voix hésitante._

_« Je ne peux pas vous aider »._

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_Aucune réponse. Au bout d'une minute cependant, elle ouvrit la bouche : _

_« Penchez-vous »._

_« ...Quoi ? » s'interrogea Castle, croyant n'avoir pas bien compris._

_« Sous le siège » précisa Arianna d'une voix agacée. _

_Castle s'exécuta, farfouilla une seconde sous son siège, puis mit la main sur une plaque accrochée sous le siège. Il tripota pendant encore quelques secondes le mécanisme qui la retenait accrochée au siège, puis il sortit sa trouvaille de sa cachette._

_« … C'est quoi ? »_

_« Le meilleur gilet pare-balles du monde, il peut même arrêter des balles perforantes. Comparé à ça, les gilets de la police sont des passoires »._

_« Euh... vous voulez que je... - il se racla la gorge pour se reprendre – vous aide à l'enfiler ? »_

_« Non, je veux que vous, vous l'enfiliez »._

_« … Je suis sûr qu'il vous va mieux et qu'il vous sera plus utile »._

_« Il se pourrait que j'ai besoin de vous tirer dessus, vous préférez que je le fasse avec ou sans protection ? »_

_Castle s'efforça de ne pas penser au double sens de la phrase de la jeune femme et considéra l'objet qu'il avait entre ses mains. _

_« Mais euh... »_

_Cachant visiblement très bien son agacement, Arianna s'empara de l'objet, le tripota vaguement d'une main pendant une poignée deux secondes, et elle le sépara en deux plaques.  
_

_« Elle est conçue pour s'adapter au corps du porteur. Celle-là est pour le dos. Enlevez votre chemise et enfilez-le »._

_« Euh... »_

_« Oh, ça va, j'ai déjà vu des hommes torse nu »._

_Outre la pudeur, autre chose inquiétait Castle. Comme le fait qu'il était obligé de retirer sa ceinture de sécurité dans une voiture lancée à toute sur une route qu'il ne jugeait pas vraiment sûr. Mais comme actuellement, il avait plus de chances de se faire tirer dessus par Arianna que de mourir d'un accident de la route... Il détacha sa ceinture, galéra pendant une minute à dégager sa main de la manche de sa veste, puis commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Lorsqu'il perçut le regard acajou de la jeune femme sur son torse. _

_« Je vois pas tellement ce qu'elle vous trouve »._

_« … Je suis doué avec mes mains » se justifia Castle. _

[***]

« Pitié, même si tu es en colère, ne me tue pas » souffla Castle.

« Tu... Tu n'es pas mourant... ? » demanda Kate d'une voix hésitante.

Elle n'était pas vraiment prête à se fier uniquement à ses yeux là tout de suite. Mais comme Castle secoua négativement la tête pour le lui confirmer, elle se décida à le croire. Il n'allait pas mourir.

« Oh mon dieu » lâcha-t-elle.

Elle se jeta sur lui et sur ses lèvres. Il n'allait pas mourir. Son cœur battait encore à toute rompre contre ses côtes, comme s'il voulait en sortir, mais la peur panique qui lui nouait le ventre s'était envolée. Il n'allait pas mourir.

« Je t'aime Rick, si tu savais comme je... »

« Tu me fais mal... » articula Castle en essayant de retenir les larmes de douleur qui lui perlaient des yeux.

Castle rejeta légèrement la tête en arrière, espérant que cette position suffirait à soulager la douleur qui lui transperçait la poitrine, et il vit briller un reflet, depuis le haut d'un des containers. En une seconde, son cerveau lui rappela les derniers événements. Arianna lui avait tiré dessus après avoir vu quelque chose par-dessus son épaule. Ensuite, elle-même s'était faite tirée dessus. Et dans la voiture, elle lui avait dit que... Il n'acheva pas sa pensée. La perspective de ce qui allait se passer lui fit oublier toute douleur. Il attrapa Kate par la taille et roula sur le sol pour se retrouver sur elle. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, une balle ricochait à l'endroit précis où il s'était trouvé. Puis une seconde lui percuta le dos, lui arrachant un grognement de douleurs. Il refusa de bouger, restant allongé sur Kate en entendant d'autres coups de feu résonner au-dessus de sa tête. Puis un silence pesant s'abattit sur les lieux. Castle rouvrit les yeux, croisant le regard de Kate.

« Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un docteur ».

« Hey ! Ne bougez pas ! »

Kate le repoussa sans ménagement en entendant le cri d'Esposito. Elle ramassa son arme qui traînait à côté d'elle et se mit en position de tir avec une roulade, un genou fermement planté sur le sol. Elle vit une jeune femme, une arme à la main, fixant le corps sans vie d'Arianna Jones. Une jeune femme qui ressemblait trait pour trait à Arianna Jones. Elle leva les yeux, et son regard croisa celui de Kate, elle tourna la tête pour regarder Ryan et Esposito, légèrement essoufflée d'avoir couru.

« Lâchez votre arme, mains en l'air ! » hurla Kate.

« Lâchez votre arme maintenant ! » insista Esposito au même moment.

Kate eut l'impression de percevoir la lueur d'hésitation dans ses yeux, même à cette distance. Pourtant, elle leva les mains en l'air, laissant son arme glisser le long de son pouce, comme si elle allait le lâcher. Puis un bruit retentit derrière Kate, le bruit de quelque chose qui heurtait le métal avec force. Elle pivota aussitôt, cherchant des yeux ce qui avaient causés ce bruit, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, Ryan était parti en courant dans la direction d'où venait le bruit. Le temps que Kate se retourne, la jeune femme avait disparu. Elle resta plusieurs secondes figée dans sa position, regardant aux alentours, essayant de l'apercevoir, mais elle avait réussi à disparaître entre les containers.

« Kate ? » marmonna Rick.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

« J'ai vraiment besoin d'un docteur ».

[***]

Le bras en écharpe, Rick s'avança d'un air grave vers la table d'autopsie sur lequel reposait le corps d'Arianna Jones. Depuis que Kate lui avait dit qu'elle était morte, il était persuadé que c'était sa faute. Elle lui avait donné son gilet pare-balles. Si elle l'avait porté, elle serait en vie.

« Elle n'avait aucune chance de survivre » commenta sombrement Lanie en s'approchant de la table. « Il lui a tiré une balle en plein cœur ».

« Elle m'a sauvé la vie » confia Castle. « Elle... elle a essayé de m'aider. De nous aider. Je suis sûr qu'elle... qu'elle aurait fini par me dire tout ce qu'elle savait ».

De rage, Castle envoya valser un chariot qui traînait là d'un coup de pied. Il en avait assez, que chaque nouvelle piste s'évapore dans le sang. Arianna Jones était une énième victime d'un complot qui le dépassait. Ce n'était pas juste. Et elle n'aurait certainement pas dû se sacrifier pour lui.

« Rick... »

« Quoi ? » grogna-t-il.

« Peut-être qu'elle t'a dit quelque chose... dont tu n'as pas compris le sens immédiatement ».

« Non, elle n'a rien... »

Il s'interrompit. En réalité... si, elle avait dit quelque chose. Juste avant de lui tirer dessus. Stewart.

« Que va-t-il arriver à son corps ? »

« Eh bien... ça m'étonnerait que sa sœur vienne le récupérer... »

Castle regarda le visage aux yeux clos d'Arianna. Puis il dit, comme si c'était la seule décision possible :

« Je m'occupe de son enterrement. Prends soin d'elle, d'accord ? »

« Promis » répondit Lanie en recouvrant le visage de la jeune femme d'un drap.

[***]

Castle eut à peine le temps de franchir le seuil de son appartement qu'une tornade rousse lui sauta dessus. Il fit tout son possible pour rester brave et ne pas lâcher un cri de fillette qui aurait blessé son amour-propre.

« Tu vas bien ? Kate nous a dit que tu t'étais fait tiré dessus deux fois ! »

« Eh bien... en réalité c'était trois. Et ça ne fait pas si mal que ça... »

« Alors pourquoi as-tu hurlé comme une fillette lorsque le médecin t'a remis l'épaule en place ? » objecta Kate.

« Je n'ai pas... crié comme une fillette. Une... une adolescente tout au plus ».

Castle écarta son bras valide pour accueillir sa mère et la serra aussi fort qu'il le put contre lui. Il se fichait d'avoir mal maintenant, il était trop heureux de pouvoir serrer sa famille dans ses... enfin... son bras. Alexis desserra son étreinte et attrapa fermement le bras de Kate qui restait à une distance respectable pour ne pas les déranger. Coincée entre Martha et Alexis, la jeune femme posa son front contre celui de Castle, fermant les yeux.

« Je t'aime Kate Beckett. Je vous aime toutes les trois ».

Il y eut un silence, puis Rick ajouta :

« Mais je crois que j'aimerais beaucoup plus celle qui me préparera un bon bol de glace ».

Sans même se concerter, sa mère, sa fille et Kate se détachèrent de lui et se dirigèrent droit vers le canapé.

« Kate, tu voudrais venir avec moi au cinéma ? » proposa Alexis.

« Oh, je peux vous conseiller un film ! » s'enthousiasma Martha. « Un film d'auteur vibrant d'émotion des années 60, avec une toute jeune actrice débutante... »

« Hey ! » protesta Castle. « JE ME SUIS FAIT TIRE DESSUS ! Vous devez me chouchouter, c'est dans le contrat ! »

[***]

Une rafale de vent balaya le toit sur lequel se trouvait la jeune femme, faisant danser sa chevelure brune en tout sens. D'un geste rageur, elle essuya les larmes qui lui perlaient encore sur les joues et elle sortit son téléphone de la poche de son blouson de cuir. Elle composa rapidement un numéro et colla le combiné à son oreille.

« Maddox ».

« Hey, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi ».

« Commence par la mauvaise » répondit Maddox, dissimulant à peine l'ironie.

« Tu as eu la mauvaise jumelle. Arianna ne savait rien, contrairement à moins. Je sais parfaitement qui est derrière tout ça, je connais tous les tenants et aboutissants de ce putain de merdier. Je sais pourquoi il était si important de tuer Joanna Beckett, les vraies raisons. La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'ils n'auront pas le temps de te punir parce que je vais m'occuper de toi. Tu vas tellement souffrir que tu vas supplier que je t'achève. Tu vas regretter d'être venu au monde Maddox ».

Maddox, à l'autre bout du fil, lâcha un ricanement.

« Et donc ? Viens me chercher. Mais on sait tous les deux que tu es seule. Ce qui n'est pas mon cas ».

Il raccrocha sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer. La jeune femme laissa sonner quelques tonalités, puis elle rabattit sèchement le clapet de son téléphone.

« Tu me connais mal Maddox. Je vais être ton pire cauchemar ».

Elle considéra le téléphone portable dans sa main pendant quelques minutes, puis elle le jeta au sol. Elle sortit son arme de sa ceinture et acheva de détruire l'objet en lui tirant dessus. Elle ramassa le téléphone encore fumant et le fourra dans sa poche. Il était temps pour elle de redevenir un fantôme.

_**Merci de m'avoir suivi pendant les douze chapitres de cette fanfiction! La suite arrive dès lundi prochain, n'hésitez pas à vous abonnez pour être alerter de l'arrivée des prochaines fics! (j'offre Nathan Fillion au 100e abonné. Et Stana katic au 500e. Si c'est pas de la super raison ça !)**_


End file.
